Conquistando Magnolia
by Yamii Nara
Summary: El internado Magnolia es reconocido por su excelente nivel educativo y lo aplicado de sus estudiantes. Pero todo cambia cuando un grupo de chicos que se hacen llamar Fairy Tail llega para poner el lugar de cabeza, revelando pasados oscuros, alejando la lógica, rompiendo corazón y algunos huesos!
1. Nuevos

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: moshi, moshi mis conejitos, EH VUELTO MUAJAJAJA. Hace poco termine "NO TE ATREVAS" y ahora empiezo con esta,espero que la disfruten!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-CONQUISTANDO MAGNOLIA-

-NUEVOS-

-no quiero pasar tiempo en esa mugre de lugar. Se quejo sentada en la moto negra y plateada de su amigo.

-como sabes que ese lugar es una mugre? Pregunto sentada en su gran moto pistera blanca.

-leíste el folleto? Pregunto otro, en su moto naranja.

-tiene pinta de prisión lujosa. Acoto sentada en su moto negra, tirando su vacía botella de cerveza.

-no me gusta estar encerrada. Advirtió la dueña de una moto rosa pálido.

-eso no importa, ya está decidido. Se acerco a su moto y se sentó en ella, siendo abrazado por su amiga.

-además solo será una temporada. La dueña de la moto roja, tiro la colilla de su cigarrillo y centro su vista en su amigo.

-tengo que ver a alguien…movamos. Ordeno.

…

-Lu-chan terminaste el libro que te preste?.

-sí, Levy-chan, es genial. Ambas reían, al entrar a su salón tomaron asiento aun al lado de la otra, sus uniformes de medias negras hasta las rodillas, pollera negra dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, camisa blanca y moño, como siempre lucían perfectos.

Vieron como de a poco todos sus compañeros iban llegando.

-Gray, hiciste la tarea? Curioseo Jellal, acomodándose la corbata negra del uniforme.

-y tú? Respondió el otro a sabiendas que él tampoco la había hecho.

-no pienso prestarles mi cuaderno. Dijo Laxus apenas sintió la mirada de sus amigos en él.

-Bacchus, hombre despiértate! Lo zamarreaba Meredy.

-déjame dormir un poco más! Exigió el castaño.

-NECESITO CAFÉ! Pidió a los gritos la pelirosa.

-yo necesito que no grites a las 8 de la mañana. Susurro Zeref de mal humor, para variar.

-TODO EL MUNDO SENTADO! Ordeno el profesor apenas entro al salón, Silver Fullbaster, era el profesor encargado de la clase, hombre despreocupado y sociable que provocaba en todos una cálida sensación de cariño paternal. – de acuerdo niños, el día de hoy se unirán unos cuantos compañeros a esta clase. De re ojo y algo preocupado miro hacia la puerta, Gray noto de inmediato la preocupación de su padre. –adelante. De a uno 8 chicos ingresaron. –preséntense por favor.

-hola mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, tengo 17. La primera de la fila una hermosa pelirroja de expresión dura, con el cabello peinado en cola de caballo, llevaba el uniforme femenino, con medias de cancán a mitad del muslo, la pollera comenzaba donde terminaban las medias y la camisa desprendida hasta el nacimiento de escote.

-un placer yo soy Mirajane Strauss y tengo 17 años. La albina parecía mucho más amigable con esa enorme y sincera sonría, llevaba el uniforme igual que su amiga, solo que las medias eran las correctas.

-soy Mavis Vermilion y tengo 16. Hablo una loli rubia que llevaba en uniforme de manera correcta, salvo por el moño y hecho de que su largo cabello tenía varios mechones de colores, parecía ser alguien tranquila y amistosa.

-Juvia Lorax, 17. La peliceleste, llevaba el cabello en una cola de caballo y sosteniendo parte de su flequillo un broche con forma de gota, su uniforme era igual al de la pelirroja, tenía un rostro serio que reflejaba su desinterés.

-Gajeel Redfox, 17, gehe. El pelinegro por orden tenía el cabello recogido, la camisa de uniforme fuera del pantalón, tenia expresión burlona y mantenía a la peliceleste abrazada por la cintura, llevaba pulsera de cuero en ambas muñecas y varias perforaciones en el rostro, su sonrisa retorcida hizo temblar a más de uno.

-Cana Alberona, 17. La castaña, llevaba un pollera larga hasta los tobillos y la camisa desprendida hasta el moño del sostén celeste que usaba, el cabello suelto y algo despeinado la hacía lucir como una chica salvaje.

-Loke , 17, un placer. El pelinaranja termino su presentación guiñando un ojo y haciendo suspirar a un grupo de chicas, el llevaba el uniforme de manera correcta, lo extraño eran sus lentes de cristal celeste y los anillos que portaba, parecía todo un galán.

-Natsu Dragneel, 17. El pelirosa llevaba la camisa por fuera del pantalón, una gran bufanda blanca rodeando su cuello y su brazo derecho vendado hasta el codo.

Varios compañeros se miraron entre ellos, ese grupo imponía una presencia sofocante, era como estar frente a criminales peligrosos, desde la pelirroja hasta el pelirosa todos ellos parecían salidos de prisión, incluida la loli, además era obvio que se conocían, pero lo que más dudas presento fue el apellido del pelirosa.

-bueno, veo que ninguno dirá nada mas, pueden sentarse. Dijo Silver, los chicos se movieron en fila detrás de la peliroja que con una mirada rápida hizo que los chicos que se sentaban en las últimas filas se dispersaran dejándoles vacio el lugar.

-onii-san. Murmuro Natsu al pasar al lado de Zeref que no había ni siquiera pestañado.

Las últimas dos filas fueron tomadas por los nuevos, Erza, Mira, Loke y Natsu en la última, Gajeel, Juvia, Mavis y Cana en la de adelante.

La clase siguió sin contratiempos, aunque podía sentirse cierta tensión en el aire, lo mejor seria ignorarla.

Al sonar la campana, Lucy como la representante del curso se acerco a ellos.

-hola, bienvenidos al instituto Magnolia, mi nombre es Lucy Hearthfilia y soy la presidenta del salón, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden pedírmela, desean que les haga un recorrido por las instalaciones? Termino su monologo la rubia sonriendo, pero ninguno de los nuevos decía nada, hasta que el sonido de de un globo de goma de mascar rompiéndose rompió el silencio.

-no. Dijo el pelirosa caminando hacia la puerta, vio como todos pasaban frente a ella, algunos ignorándola otros viéndola con gracia.

...

-era hora. Los 8 chicos giraron para encontrase con 4 personitas esperándolos.

-nos retuvo una pesada. Contesto Juvia, acariciando la cabeza del peliceleste.- como les fue?

-que te digo? Fue una mierda. Contesto una albina.

-todos son unos estirados, parece que nunca en su vida han roto un jodido vidrio. Siguió el pelinegro.

-no fue tan malo, solo nos miraron raro. Concluyo una peliazul. De golpe se quedaron callados mirando el pasillo.

-Natsu, debemos hablar. Zeref estaba parado tras él con un tono serio.

-ohhh, nii-san! Grito Happy de manera burlona, arrancando carcajadas de sus amigos, el pelinegro solo lo miro.

-que quieres?

-en privado.

-una mierda, Zeref, no vas a quedarte a solas con él. Aclaro Loke.

-de acuerdo… qué demonios hacen aquí?

-buscar recibir una educación de primera. Contesto Mavis, el pelinegro fijo su vista en ella solo por un segundo.

-no me vengas con esa mierda.

-el derecho a la educación es igual para todos. Dijo Mira, la cual había borrado su sonrisa.

-este lugar… Natsu paso a su lado ignorándolo lo que le decía, los demás lo siguieron.

-oír tu voz tanto tiempo afecta mi buen humor. Comento, el pelirosa antes de pasar su brazo por los hombros de su hermano menor. – no te paso lo mismo Happy?

-aye sir!

…

Habían sacado a todos los que estaban en la terraza, Loke saco su etiqueta de cigarrillos mentolados y se la paso a los demás para que sacaran, Gajeel, Juvia, Lily y Erza sacaron de ella, mientras Mira, Charlie y Natsu sacaron de los cigarrillos comunes de la albina mayor, Happy , Mavis y Wendy tomaron un refrescó, mientras Cana bebía una cerveza de sabrá había sacado.

-hable con los otros, tardaron unos días en llegar. Aviso Loke.

-como los convenciste? Pregunto Wendy curiosa.

-hay nombres muy interesantes en la lista de alumnos de esta prisión. Contesto Mavis, sentándose en el barandal.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, ese fue el primer capitulo, ya saben que hacer si les gusto! no leemos!


	2. Mudanza

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000000

-MUDANZA-

El campus del internado Magnolia era inmenso, además del edificio principal donde se encontraban las aulas, también había canchas de fútbol, baloncesto, vóley, y una gran piscina, un laboratorio, el edifico de los directivos, y dos edificios con dormitorios.

…

Erza caminaba por los pasillos del piso en el que su dormitorio estaba, pasaba puerta por puerta buscándola el numero 5, las mujeres que estaban en su camino se corrían dejándoles el paso libre.

-aquí es-. Dijo al ver el numero en la puerta.- ustedes duermen en la habitación 8. Informo a Mavis, Wendy y Charlie.

-que se jodan, traeremos las camas aquí-. Declaro la albina.

-eso puede traer problemas-. Opina la peliazul.

-no dormiré con desconocidas-. Dio por concluida la discusión Mavis, caminando hacia la puerta de su habitación, siendo seguidas por las otras dos.

Mientras las otras 4 entraron en su habitación, era bastante amplia, 4 camas individuales acomodadas frente a la puerta con una ventana en la parte del respaldar, separadas por una mesa de luz, un gran closet, una biblioteca, unas escaleritas que conducían a un mini piso que tenía una mesa de computadora y mas muebles para poner libros.

-ara, ara, abra que reorganizar las camas-. Razono Mira, al ver a sus amigas por el pasillo con las camas a medio desarmar.

-hagámonos cuchetas y corramos la biblioteca- ordeno Erza, poniendo orden el el cuarto.

…

-a que te refieres?- exigió saber la presidente de las habitaciones femeninas, Minerva Orland, la cual tenía había conseguido el puesto amenazando a las demás féminas.

-lo que oyes, dicen que en el piso 3, las chicas nuevas armaron todo un revuelo-. Informo la vicepresidenta Cosmos, detrás de ellas venían Jenny Realight la organizadora del piso.

Las 3 mujeres caminaban a paso apresurado, hasta toparse con la habitación, a la cual entraron sin golpear. Minerva quedo estática al ver 3 cuchetas improvisadas acomodadas de forma que la única cama común estuviera bajo el segundo mini piso de la habitación, la biblioteca había sido posiciona al lado de la puerta y todas las pertenencias de las habitantes de ese lugar desparramadas por todas partes, las ventanas abiertas de par en par, pero la habitación vacía.

…

Los chicos solo tuvieron el mismo problema, solo que lo único que movieron de lugar fue la cama de Loke que había quedado en otra habitación. Todos se habían acomodado en sus respectivas camas, esperando.

-esta mierda esta más acomodada que la nuestra-. Dijo Juvia al entra por la ventana y viendo el orden que había en la habitación.

-claro que si, son unas desorganizadas-. Agrego Loke, viendo como las demás también entraban.

-que se supone que tratan de evitar separando las habitaciones de las chicas y las chicas-. Se quejo Mira, sentándose sobre una de las mesas de luz.

-cosas como esas-. Dijo Cana señalando a Gajeel que estaba acostado en la cama y tenía a Juvia usando su pecho de almohada acostada a su lado y rodeándola por la cintura.

-Juvia cree que es para evitar la sobre población de insectos. La peliazul ignoro el comentario de su amiga, total ellos no hacían nada que no hicieran siempre.

-yo creí que separarían a la gente por clase social más que por género-. Hablo Lily trepando a la cama para acostarse junto a su hermano y Juvia.

-todos lo que están en esta mugre, nadan en dinero, del primero al último. Razono Happy.

-eso es lo de menos, lo importante ahora es como llevaremos este… tipo de vida-. Dijo Mavis acostada en la cama de Natsu.

-decidimos venir tan rápido que no planeamos nada-. Concordó Wendy. -además aun faltan llegar los demás.

-ellos tienen nuestros nombres, crees que no saben quiénes somos? Pregunto irónica Erza, acostada en la cama de Happy.

-ellos saben quiénes somos, lo que no saben es porque estamos aquí…pero van a tratar de averiguarlo. Confirmo Natsu, los demás fijaron su mirada en él. –No les voy a decir que se comporten porque no soy tan idiota como para pedir imposible-. Todos rieron ante lo obvio. –pero sí que tengan cuidado, nos estarán vigilando-. Al terminar de hablar se oyeron golpes en la puerta.

-adelante.

-con permiso, mi nombre es Lyon Bastia y soy el presidente del dormitorio-. El peliblanco fijo su vista en la cama de más, pero paso de ella. –cualquier cosa que necesiten, mi dormitorio es el numero 1, aquí está la lista de horarios. Camino seguro hasta Natsu y le paso el papel. –bueno, eso es todo, me retiro. Y como entre salió.

Los chicos miraron unos segundos la puerta, Gajeel silbo, y las puertas del closet se abrieron.

-es una fortuna que sean tan rápidas. Hablo Loke, con una muy clara doble intensión.

-lo tomaremos como un alago. Contesto sonriente Erza, todas se acomodaron donde estaban. –y que les pareció el presidente?-.

-raro-. Contesto Happy.

…

-todavía no han vuelto?-. Pregunto furiosa Minerva.

-n-no-. Pero las risas de dentro de la habitación, las hizo dudar.

Nuevamente sin permiso alguno la Orland entro al lugar, encontrándose con 7 chicas a medio vestir y con toallas en mano, las cuales voltearon a verla con mala cara.

-así que ustedes son las nuevas-. Camino directo hacia ellas, quedando al medio y frente a Wendy. –revoltosas, esto no es un habitación, esto es un chiquero, les ordeno que ustedes tres vuelvan a sus habitaciones designadas. De golpe, comenzó a sentirse mal, como si estuviera siendo rodeada por lobos feroces y ella fuera un conejo mal herido.

-nadie se va a mover de esta habitación, ellas dormirán aquí, PRE-SI-SEN-TA-. Termino de escupir Erza, parada frente a la pelinegra de manera desafiante. –la próxima golpee antes de entrar-.

Cuando volvió a parpadear, ya se encontraba en el pasillo y con la puerta cerrada en sus narices, lleno de aire sus pulmones.

-Minerva, estas bien?- pregunto Cosmos, que lo había presenciado todo. –dime que también lo notaste.

-esas chicas…no son normales-. Murmuro. –así mucho que no había gente así. Finalizo sonriendo, con una creciente emoción en su pecho.

-EN OTRO LUGAR-

-tardaremos dos semanas en llegar-. Informo una pelirosa, viendo su GPS.

-entonces mejor nos apresuramos, no?-. Sonrió de lado un moreno.

-recuerden golpear a Loke-. Finalizo una peliceleste la charla, "Solo dos semanas, para volver a verlos. Esto será muy divertido" pensó.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, Moshi, que les pareció? Presente mas personajes y anticipe la llegada de otros, espero que la duda no lo deje dormir! jajaja

Gracias a **Dobe Pandita,** tu comentario es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. También quiero agradecer a **DaringFairy y AlicZuri , marybla** por poner esta historia en alertas!

Bueno mis conejitos, nos leemos, besitos!


	3. Declarando la guerra

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-DECLARANDO LA GUERRA -

Todas las personas que los veían tenían la seguridad de que ellos eran una feliz, sensual y posesiva pareja, el de 1,90 de altura, largos cabellos negros que llevaba en una cola de caballo bajo, con el uniforme de manera descuidada, llevaba como siempre abrazada de la cintura y bien pagada a su cuerpo a la peliceleste de 1.69 de altura, que llevaba los cabellos sueltos y el uniforme de manera provocativa, con la mano dentro del bolsillo trasero de su acompañante. Sin dudas una pareja feliz.

Sin evitarlo Happy y Mavis comenzaron a reír al oír murmurar a algunos chicos que se veían muy unidos. Sin dudarlo se abrazaron imitando a la pareja, enseguida Lily y Charlie hicieron lo mismo siendo seguidos por Cana y Leo, para terminar con Wendy y Natsu también abrazados.

-jajajajajaja, es tan cierto-. Logro decir Mira cuando logro controlar la risa, pero ni Juvia ni Gajeel se molestaron en negar nada, en su lugar pegaron mas sus cuerpos, y sonrieron.

-es nuestra culpa que las personas mal interpretan las buenas relaciones entre personas de distintos sexos…la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer SI existe-. Juvia poso sus grandes ojos azules en un grupo de compañeros de su curso, de inmediato el pelinegro entendió.

-lo que sucede es que aquí se respira tención sexual, gehe-. Tras la frase los demás se pusieron alerta.

-ara,ara, puede que a los estirados les haga falta amor-. La albina corrió uno de sus mechones y sonrió de manera lasciva, fijando sus ojos en la espalda de su objetivo.

-no… lo que necesitan es guerra-. Erza, sonrió al ver como cada hombre en el pasillo que la había oído se tenso.

-ambas cosas van de la mano-. Loke dio por terminada la conversación al entrar al curso.

En el mismo lugar un grupo de gente los miraba, es sus rostros se dibujada desde la vergüenza, hasta la indignación.

-es una vergüenza que hablen de "eso" de forma tan abierta-. Se quejo la rubia, ganando varias miradas y asentimientos.

-no es "eso", es sexo…tienes 17 años, di las cosas por su nombre-. Le corrigió Gray, algo molesto, para desviar su mirada y clavarla en la peliceste que se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas del pelinegro.

-esta es una institución respetable que promueve los buenos valores y costumbres, la pureza es uno de ellos, dejarse llevar por la lujuria no está bien-. Concluyo su monologo, dejando más que asqueado al Fullbaster, que estuvo a punto de contestar, pero…

-¿cómo puedes hablar mal de algo que nunca experimentaste?-. La pelirroja se había acercado al grupo de manera sigilosa y sensual. – ¿cómo puedes decir que dejarte llevar por la lujuria está mal, si nunca han acariciado tu cuerpo hasta que sientes que ardes en llamas?-. De manera lenta paso sus dedos desde la mano, por el brazo y hasta llegar a la barbilla de la chica, provocándoles un cosquilleo.

-¿alguna vez te han besado de tal manera que tus pulmones te han rogado por oxigeno?- la voz de Cana se oyó desde su lugar, la chica se encontraba apoyada en Loke, el que la tenia rodeada por la cintura y con su espalda bien pegad a su pecho.

-¿alguna vez te han devorado con la mirada, te han mirado de tal forma que te sientes desnuda?-. Loke, clavo sus ojos en ella.

-¿o te han susurrado al oído, las miles de cosas que le harían a tu cuerpo, haciendo que tu imaginación vuele?-. Nadie supo en qué momento Mira había llegado tras la rubia, pero el hecho de que susurra esa pregunta en su oído, había hecho estremecer a más de uno.

-la falta de placer afecta el buen humor de las personas, ah Juvia le molestan los conservadores… en especial por aquellos que dicen ser "puros" terminan siendo como conejos-. La Lorax abrazo por el cuello a Gajeel y sonrió.

-o reprimidos que pasan el resto de sus vidas arrepintiéndose de no haber disfrutado de la juventud, gehe.

-ya basta-. La tranquila voz de Natsu hizo a sus amigos ceder ante su presión, con la rubia y el entorno conservador.- lo siento, mis amigos son un poco desubicados en cuanto hacer entender el mundo real se trata-. Los había llamado ingenuos de una manera muy elegante.- pero a decir verdad, la idea de pasearse de cama en cama mientras eres joven es muy tentadora, es lo que nosotros preferimos, no nos gusta la idea de guardarnos para una sola persona, no hay manera de saber que nos depara la vida, y en temas sexuales menos aun… ¿cómo sabrás lo que te gusta, como ganaras experiencia, si estas con solo una persona?-. Natsu invadió el espacio persona que había sido abandonado por Erza, quedando frente a frente con la víctima. –las placeres se disfrutan en vida, presidenta-. Y así Lucy Heartfilia, vio derrumbado su monologo sobre moralidad.

-buenos diassssssss…-. Las palabras se quedaron en su garganta al ver la escena, por alguna extraña razón, los vidrios estaban empañados, todo el mundo sorrajado y sudoroso, con las respiración agitadas, las pupilas bien dilatadas y las bocas abiertas, sin mencionas al calor que se sentía entre esas cuatro paredes.- etto… ¿qué ah paso aquí?-. De inmediato Levy se levanto.

-p-puedo ir a beber agua-. Pidió con un leve temblor en sus piernas, Silver asintió y vio como la peliceleste desaparecía por la puerta, siendo seguida de los demás alumnos, luego de la estampida volvió la vista hacia los pocos que quedaban allí, "los nuevos y Gray".

-me pueden explicar que pasó-. Exigió el profesor, pasando la vista por todos ellos.

-los puritanos acaban de ser arrastrados al mundo del "pecado carnal"-. Dijo con poco interés el Fullbaster menor, todos lo miraron.

-¿Cómo?-. Pregunto su padre, él comprendió la manera en que su hijo se dirigía a ese grupo de compañeros, aunque había varios a los que consideraba amigos.

-con razonamiento y palabras dichas de la manera correcta-. Sonrió. –abra una revolución cuando esto se sepa-. Finalizo y miro al pelirosa, que al devolverle la mirada le sonrió.

-una revolución hormonal, jajajajaja… este lugar se volverá divertido, ¿no crees?-. Natsu estiro su mano para que el otro la estrechara, y así fue.

CRACK!

Juvia, abrió sus ojos y relamió sus labios, su objetivo sería divertido, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la sonrisa sincera de su jefe.

-lamento la demora-. Zeref entro al curso, al levantar la vista vio que solo estaba el profesor y unos poco compañeros.

-te perdiste la diversión, Zeref-. Hablo Mavis, por primera vez.

…

En el baño de dama, Lucy, Levy, Bisca y Kinana, se mojaban la cara.

-no puedo creer lo que paso…¿Qué clase de vida han llevado esos chicos, como para hablar de esa manera?-. Lucy estaba realmente horrorizada.

-ni idea, Lu-chan, pero su manera de hablar y su poco interés por el espacio personal puede ser riesgoso para moralidad de nuestra institución-. Advirtió Levy, las otras dos asentías.

-debemos informar a la presidenta del consejo-. Y salieron.

…

Los chicos ya habían vuelto al curso y no podían evitar fijar su vista en las chicas, ellos que iban a ese instituto desde pequeños jamás habían conocido chicas tan libres.

Mira, noto las miradas y cada vez que sorprendía a alguno observándola le sonreía, provocando sonrojos, diferente en Erza que al único que le había sonreído era a su objetivo, por otro lado Cana le dedico un guiño y un beso al suyo, que por poco y se desmaya, Juvia simplemente se dedico a mirarlo, sin despegar sus ojos de él, que ocasionalmente volteaba a verla, Mavis ni siquiera se preocupo por mirar o sonreír al suyo, ella no lo necesitaba.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, varias chicas entraron totalmente sonrojadas. Lucy camino hasta quedar de pie frente al asiento de Natsu, que levanto la vista.

-no pienso permitir que corrompas la pureza de este lugar-. Lo amenazo, a los chicos se les cayó una gotita ante las palabras, mientras que Gajeel y Loke se taparon la boca para no reír, a las chicas se les hizo bastante absurdo. El pelirosa se paro y poniendo las manos sobre su escritorio contesto.

-inténtalo-. Oficialmente la guerra había sido declarada, la sonrisa de superioridad de él y la mirada de odio de ella, solo reafirmo la idea de que el objetivo de Natsu sería una hueso duro de roer, a menos que…

Las mandíbulas tocaron el suelo, los ojos se salieron de sus cuencas, las extremidades se desarmaron, varios cubrieron sus ojos o desviaron la mirada.

Natsu, el chico nuevo, tenía a la presidenta del salón agarrada por la nuca y la estaba besando, ese chico revoltoso estaba besando a la inalcanzable Lucy Hearthfilia.

Al separarse del beso, el Dragneel, mordió levemente el labio inferior de la rubio y se sentó como si nada hubiera pasado, la chica cubrió sus boca y miro de re ojo a su prometido que se había quedado estático ante tal acto.

Y un rayo salió por la puerta.

 **Corrompedores : 1**

 **Conservadores : 0**

Escribió su profesor en el pizarrón, esto sería divertido, incluso para él.

…

Natsu,Loke y Gajeel se habían quedado en el curso conversando con otros compañeros, Happy y Lily se les habían unido, mientras la chicas se habían ido a hacer otras cosas.

Erza y Mira estaban inspeccionando el terreno por el cual iban a manejarse durante ese tiempo, estaban algo alejadas cuando sintieron la presencia hostil de 3 sujetos.

-ustedes son las preciosas a las que debemos atender… muy lindas-. Dijo uno de ellos, cada uno era mucho más grade que ellas, pero ninguna se inmuto, por el contrario.

-¿quién los mando?-. Interrogo la pelirroja, ellos rieron y sin más se lanzaron sobre ellas.

El primer golpe lo dio Mira, que de una patada en la mandíbula desmayo a uno, Erza enterró su puño en la boca del estomago del otro y entre las dos acabaron con el tercero.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto?-. Pregunto con gracia Mira sacando su móvil y marcando una numero.

…

-moshi, moshi…si…nos dimos cuenta, por supuesto controlamos el problema a la perfección…de acuerdo- . Mavis colgó el celular y miro a sus acompañantes. –Era Mira, al parecer a ellas les pasó lo mismo-. Les informo.

-patético, espero que la próxima envíe gente fuerte-. Se quejo Charlie limpiando un poco de sangre de su zapato.

-espero que hayan sido suaves con ellos-. Dijo Wendy, mientras leía el nombre de sus atacantes.

-ahhhh, llamare a Cana-. Aviso Mavis, que estaba cómodamente sentada sobre los 3 inconscientes atacantes.

…

-oh, me suena el celular…es Mavis-. Dijo Cana. -ocúpate, mientras hablo con ella.

Juvia asintió y barrio con una patada a los 3 pobres idiotas que intentaron intimidarlas, el primero en caer recibió una patada en plena cara, el segundo una en la boca del estomago y el tercero también.

-dice Mavis que ellas y Erza también fueron atacadas-. Dijo la castaña guardando su celular de nuevo y mirando a los inconscientes, suspiro. –volvamos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, siento que soy una corrompedora (etto, si lo soy)... bueno, esto se pone picante. Veamos si alguien adivina quien es el prometido de Lucy!

Gracias a **Anilegnadragneel ,** por tu comentario que es alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, eso es todo mis conejitos, nos leemos, besitos!


	4. Mavis al ataque

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000000

-MAVIS AL ATAQUE -

Los chicos estaban que echaban humo de la rabia, algún infeliz había osado mandar gorilas a dañar a sus amigas o a intentar dañarlas ya que ellas los habían dejado o.k.

-ya Natsu, deja de dar vueltas-. Ordeno Erza, mareada de verlo ir y venir.

-no puedo creer que hayan hecho al así, ¿Quién diablos los mando?... si fueron esos idiotas conservadores se fueron a la mierda-. Loke estaba que reventaba, sentado en su cama acariciando la cabeza de Wendy.

-Juvia no cree que hayan sido ellos, la verdad es que pueden haber sido mandados por.- la peliceleste dejo la frase inconclusa para dirigir su mirada a su jefe, Gajeel y Lily no se había apartado de ella desde que había vuelto.

-mi hermano-. Afirmo Happy.-ese maldito… ¿qué haremos Natsu?-. El menor dejo de abrazar a Charlie para acercarse a su hermano.

-preguntarle-. La dulce voz de Mavis llamo la atención de todos los que estaban en la habitación.- el está en la habitación 36, ¿cierto?-. Pregunto

-te lo encargo, Mavis-. Dijo Natsu, los demás sonrieron, nadie mejor que ella para sacarle información al pelinegro.

Así la rubia salió de la habitación de los hombres y camino por el pasillo como si nada, varios de los chicos que se la cruzaron se sorprendieron, incluso sus compañeros de curso, entre ellos Gray y Jellal quedaron muy confundido al ver pasar tan sonriente, ignorando el nerviosismo masculino.

Se paro frente a la puerta y golpeo dos veces en ella, cuando esta se abrió, todo paso muy rápido. Zeref no termino de abrir la puerta cuando la menor ya había entrado y cerrado de un portazo dejando a todo el mundo curioso y asustado.

…

-que crees que haces aquí, las mujeres están prohibidas en la parte de los chicos-. El pelinegro parecía estar muy calmado a pesar de la invasión.

-no me digas que te molesta que este en tu habitación-. Remato burlona, ella sabía la respuesta.

-por favor retírate, necesito cambiarme la ropa-. Molesto le dio la espalda, esperando que se fuera, aunque sabia que no lo haría.

-puedo ayudar con eso-. Una vez más todo fue muy rápido, él ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, con la menor sentada sobre su pelvis, desprendiendo su camisa-. Vaya hacia mucho que no te desvestía.- menciono, haciéndolo sonrojar levemente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes aquí?-. Las pequeñas manos de Mavis lo hacían sentir electricidad, aun así no lo demostró.

-¿realmente no sabes lo que quiero?-. Susurro muy cerca de su rostro, frotando sus pelvis.

-me refiero a todos ustedes-. Respiro profundo tratando de ignorar la sensación.

-educarnos-. Dijo rápidamente, para comenzar a desajustar el cinturón.- oye, ¿sabes algo sobre el ataque?-. Soltó sin más.

-¿Qué ataque?- pregunto dudoso.

-un grupo de gorilas intentaron atacarnos a las chicas y a mí-. Le conto, se maravillo al ver como el otro abría los ojos y apretaba los dientes, "te seguimos importando, eh" pensó.

-no tengo idea de lo que hablas… ¿alguna esta herida?-. Se atrevió a preguntar, pero también sabía la respuesta.

-ja, claro que no, les dimos una buena golpiza… seguramente a partir de eso nos enviaran gente más fuerte-. Afirmo, acercándose al rostro del otro, que tenía ya la bragueta abierta.

-aléjate-. Ordeno corriendo el rostro, acto que hizo enfurecer a Mavis.

-no lo vuelvas a hacer.- escupió entre dientes tomándolo del mentón y obligándolo a mirarla.

-suéltame, vete…estoy-.

-comprometido, lo sé-. Escondió la mirada bajo su flequillo mientras una sonrisa perturbadora aparecía en su rostro-. Y dime… ¿ella te hace sentir así?-. No lo dejo contestar, lo beso con furia, metió su lengua, busco la otra para comenzar un juego de poder, que ella gano. Cuando el aire fue demasiado necesario se alejo.-si sabes algo sobre nuestros atacantes, me encantaría que me lo dijeras.- se paro y camino rumbo a la puerta.- por cierto…aun sabes a jugo de uva-. La abrió, varios chicos cayeron al suelo y ella sonrió antes de pasar sobre ellos y perderse por el pasillo.

-¿q-que, es lo que te hizo?-. se atrevió a preguntar Laxus, al encontrase con Zeref tirado en el suelo, sin camisa, con los pantalones por las rodillas y sus bóxer corridos hasta casi dejar ver su miembro, la boca roja y la respiración entre cortada.

Por su parte el Dragneel dejo caer su cabeza y respiro profundo, "creí que ya la había superado", pensó.

…

Otra vez la Vermilion llamo la atención de todos al pasar por los pasillos.

-disculpe señorita, ¿puedo saber que hace vagando por los pasillos?-. La detuvo un peliblanco.

-camino.- Respondió sonriente.

-lógico, un placer soy Lyon Vastia el presidente del dormitorio y está prohibido que las mujeres entren aquí, por favor retirarse o me veré en la obligación de reportarla a los directivos.- hablo muy formal el chico, sacando una sonrisa torcida de la menor.

-claro, señor presidente, lamento la conmoción-. Por alguna razón la manera de actuar de la rubia le gusto al presidente.

-ah, dígale a sus amigas que ellas también se retiren-. Siguió caminando sorprendiendo a Mavis, él fue capaz de saber que todas estaban allí, cuando ningún otro había podido.

-este lugar está lleno de sujetos interesantes.- murmuro, antes de salir de los dormitorios masculinos.

…

-¿Cómo te fue?-. Le pregunto Mira al verla entrar por la puerta, todos centraron su atención en ella.

-3 cosas, la primera Zeref no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso, la segunda sigo moviendo su estantería-. Sonrió con burla, las demás también.-y tercero, tenemos que tener cuidado con el presidente, ese tal Lyon es peligroso-. Finalizo el reporte.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, bueno MAVIS SEXY BADASS!, que tal la loli? jajaja. No ya enserio, les deje una pista sobre algo que mencione el capitulo anterior, haber quien lo descubre!

Gracias a **saphira101 y Anilegnadragneel,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy nos leemos, besitos!


	5. Gajeel y Juvia

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos perdón por la demora, pero la universidad me absorbe! Bueno ahora si, A LEER!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia, posible lemon!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

-GAJEEL Y JUVIA-

A Juvia jamás le había importado la manera en que las personas etiquetaban su relación con Gajeel, si bien comprendía que era extraño, ellos siempre estaban juntos, solo se separaban para ir al baño, y eso después de que sus padres los regañaran por ir juntos. Ella tenía el control total sobre su mejor amigo, de la misma forma que él lo tenía sobre ella, eran dueños uno del otro, había sido así desde que tenía 6 años, y no cambiaria, no importaba las relaciones que establecieran con otros, eran ellos dos y el resto.

Obviamente Lily también era muy importante para ellos, pero aun así no tanto, y no es que no lo quisieran si no que el menor tenía una manera muy cerrada de ser.

A Gajeel le daba gracia ver los rostros muertos de miedo de todos los pretendientes de Juvia, lógicamente él no se interponía en sus relaciones, ya que ella no lo hacía, pero pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que la mayoría de los hombres tenían acercársele a la peliceleste, había notado la misma reacción en varias chicas, no podía importarle menos.

Caminar de la mano o abrazados, mirarse y sonreír, todos sus gestos indicaban una relación amorosa, pero ellos solo eran amigos, los mejores, hermanos.

…

Natsu caminaba por el pasillo de las habitaciones, sostenía en su mano un pack de gaseosas y algunos chocolates, no prestaba especial atención a ninguno de sus compañeros, hasta que se cruzo con uno que si le interesaba.

-yo, Gray-. Saludo interponiéndose en su camino.- ¿quieres beber unas gaseosas con nosotros?-. Pregunto, noto la duda en el rostro ajeno y le giño un ojo, de inmediato el pelinegro sonrió y lo siguió.

-muchachos, tenemos visitas-. Anuncio el pelirosa al entrar en la habitación, los demás hombres los miraron, Gray se sintió un poco acorralado ante ellos, pero de inmediato el ambiente pesado se trasformo en uno mucho más agradable.

-era hora, estaba cansado de gaseosas-. Dijo Loke tomando el pack y abriendo una lata.- ahhhh, cerveza-. Sonrió y le paso una a cada uno en allí.- ponte cómodo Gray-. Le indico, para volver a tirarse en su cama, el Fullbaster se sentó en el suelo y apoyo la espalda en la cama que creía era de Natsu.

-ohhh, nosotros no nos hemos presentado-. De golpe una cabellera celeste se asomo por una de las camas-. Un placer, soy Happy Dragneel, hermano menor de Natsu, ese de allí es Panther Lily Redfox, hermano menor de Gajeel-. Señalo al pelinegro sentado en la ventana.

-dime Lily-. Agrego, para prender un cigarrillo.- ¿quieres?-. Le ofreció, Gray acepto.

-soy Gray Fullbaster-. Dijo simplemente.

-y dime Gray, ¿por qué vienes a esta respetable institución?-. La pregunta de Gajeel sonó sarcástica, asiéndolo sonreír.

-mi padre da clases aquí, es nuestro profesor titular-. Respondió dando un trago a su cerveza, extrañaba beber con amigos… ¿amigos?

-ahora que lo mencionas se parecen bastante-. Agrego Natsu acostado boca abajo y con el rostro cerca de la cabeza del otro.- disculpa que te lo diga pero no te pareces mucho al resto de los alumnos-. Bebió.

-gracias-. Todos rieron por la manera realmente agradecida en que lo decía.- a decir verdad no es un lugar en donde me sienta muy cómodo, y aunque tengo unos pocos amigos, es bastante sofocante estar aquí-. Después de esas palabras se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de mas.

-lo entiendo, a nosotros tampoco nos gusta el encierro-. Confirmo Lily, sonriendo.

-¿y quienes integran tu grupo de amigos?-. Curioseo Happy.

-etto, Jellal, Laxus, Bacchus, Levy, Lucy, Zeref… de los que conocen-.

-ósea que eres amigo de todos los estirados-. Afirmo el pelinaranja, recibiendo un asentimiento.

-y ustedes, ¿hace cuanto se conocen?-. El también sentía curiosidad.

-yo conozco a Natsu desde los 8 años-. Le comento Loke.

-nosotros desde los 12 y 10 años-. Agrego Gajeel, señalándose y señalando a su hermano.

-¿y a las chicas?-. Esta vez se dirigió a Natsu, había entendido perfectamente que el pelirosa era el corazón del grupo.

-bueno, a Erza y Mira las conozco desde los 7, a Cana desde los 10, a Mavis y Charlie desde siempre y a Wendy desde mis 13 años-. Contesto después de pensarlo un poco.

-ustedes sí que se conocen desde hace mucho-. Aseguro el Fullbaster.

-unos más que otros… creo que te vendría bien juntarte con nosotros-. Afirmo Happy, mientras los demás asentía de acuerdo y le sonreír, por alguna extraña razón, Gray se sentía muy cómodo.

-lo sabia… puedo oler alcohol a más de 30 kilómetros-. Por la ventana comenzó a entrar una castaña seguida de otras chicas.- como se les ocurre tomar cerveza y no invitarme, malditos-. Cana se guardo silencio al notar al extra en la habitación.

-Gray está siendo integrado-. Le comunico Natsu, Erza dio un paso al frente y observo al extra.

-me parece bien-. Dijo por fin y las demás chicas se acomodaron por la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Quiso saber Loke.

-Cana sintió olor a cerveza desde nuestra habitación y supo de inmediato que venía de aquí-. Le dijo Mira, sonriendo, mientras la nombrada asentía bebiendo de la lata robada a Loke.

-disculpen… ¿Cómo se llaman?-. Se atrevía a pregunta el pelinegro a las dos desconocidas.

-yo soy Charlie Vermilion, hermana menor de Mavis y ella es Wendy Marvel-. Respondió la albina menor antes que nadie.

-Gray Fullbaster-.

Estuvieron un rato mas conversando, conociéndose, contando chistes y quejándose del institutito, hasta que sintieron las campanas que indicaban la hora de la cena y las chicas huyeron veloces por la ventana, Gray prestó especial atención a como Juvia miraba a Gajeel antes de salir, pero un segundo antes de perderse de su vista, la chica se giro hacia él y le guiño un ojo, logrando que se sonroje.

-wuuuooohhh, tal parece que a nuestra mujer de la lluvia le gustassssss-. Dijo burlón Happy golpeado su hombre.

-ehhh…-. Completamente nervioso, giro para ver a Gajeel que lo miraba serio, antes de sonreír.

-buena suerte con esa mujer, la vas a necesitar, gehe-. Y salió de la habitación.

…

La cena ya había pasado y cada quien estaba en su habitación.

-y dinos-. Exigió Laxus.

-Natsu es la conexión entre ellos, aun no se los detalles, pero no tardare en averiguarlos… ya tengo visto a quien me dará la información-. Comento tomando asiento en su cama.

-¿Quién?-. Pregunto Jellal.

-Juvia Lorax…ella será mi victima-. Finalizo tirándose sobre el colchón.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, que les pareció?. Algo corto verdad. Me encanta que no se sepa quien es quien de verdad, esta distorsión entre buenos y malos, es genial, MUAJAJAJA.

Gracias a **saphira101 y Anilegnadragneel** , por sus comentarios que son el alimento a mi autoestima creativo, ademas a las personitas nuevas que han puesto esta historia en favoritos y alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy mis conejitos, nos leemos, besitos!


	6. Avanzando: cuidado con Mirajane

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-AVANZANDO: CUIDADO CON MIRAJANE-

Caminaban por el pasillo camino a su aula, cuando de pronto sintieron que los empujaban, entre ellos pasaron corriendo a toda velocidad Erza, Mira, Juvia, Cana y Mavis, se le quedaron mirando, específicamente mirando el vaivén de sus faldas.

La primera en entrar al aula fue la pelirroja, seguida de la albina y la peliceleste, mientras la rubia caminaba más lento y la castaña se detenía para soltar algunas malas palabras.

Cuando entraron, vieron como las 5 chicas se reía burlándose de la perdedora.

-es imposible ganar una carrera contra ustedes-. Se quejaba Cana, haciendo puchero.

-es verdad, son unos monstruos-. Secundo Mavis.

-Juvia se superado a si misma ganándole a Mavis, aunque aún le falta para ganarles a ustedes-. Se unió a la queja.

-deberían comportarse como señoritas y no correr con falda-. Les dijo Lucy de mala gana.

-deberías comportarte menos como señorita y no ser tan estirada-. Contesto Erza con burla.

-tal vez no tenga nada bueno debajo de esa falda y por eso no corre con ella-. Se unía Loke a la conversación.

-no proyectes la falta de relleno en tus pantalones-. Contesto de inmediato la rubia, provocando un "uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh".

-jajaja, esa frase no es muy de señorita que digamos, gehe-. Gajeel se posiciono al lado de su amigo, el cual la miraba incrédulo.

-puedes averiguar lo que hay en mis pantalones cuando quieres-. Contesto por fin, acercándose de más.

-tú jamás sobra lo que hay debajo de mi falda-. Ella rompió el espacio y quedo frente a frente con el pelinaranja.

-tranquila preciosa, a Loke le gustan las mujeres, tú no le interesas-. La dulce voz de Mira junto con sus palabras solo lograron tensar más el ambiente.

-oigan, empezó la clase-. Interrumpió Silver, al ver que de ahí nadie saldría sin heridas.

…

Laxus iba caminando por el pasillo cuando oyó a un grupo de chicos hablar sobre lo que le harían a una preciosura, disimuladamente se asomo y vio como 6 chicos acorralaban a una albina, que rápidamente identifico como Mirajane, su nueva compañera.

-puedes llorar si lo deseas-. Le dijo unos de los hombres.

-digo lo mismo, solo que en plural-. Sonrió la albina, para darle un fuerte golpe en la nariz que lo mando al suelo.

De inmediato metió una patada al sujeto que más alejado de ella estaba, tomo a unos de su camisa, metiéndole un rodillazo en la boca del estomago, a otro le paso por sobre los hombros golpean sus rodillas por atrás y dándole la cara contra la pared, otro le dio un poco de pelea antes de que ella lo tomara de la muñeca doblándola y haciendo una llave tirarlo al piso, el ultimo que quedaba de pie la miro horrorizado e intento huir, pero ella fue más rápida, se tiro al suelo pasando entre la piernas del cobarde y dándole una patada justo en la pera lo tiro al suelo, parándose y arreglado su uniforme de inmediato.

Se acerco a uno que aun seguía consiente y le dijo.

-diles a los idiotas que los enviaron a atacarme, que si de verdad quieren vencerme, necesitaran muuuchas más personas-. Y le metió un cabezazo dejándolo en el suelo y caminando lejos del pasillo.

Luego de ver eso, Laxus tomo su móvil y marco el número de Jellal.

-no me creerás lo que acabo de ver-.

…

El rubio termino de contarse a todos lo que vio, dejándolos impresionados.

-así que era cierto que los intentaron atacar-. Dijo Zeref pensativo.

-¿pero quién?-. Pregunto Gray, confundido.

-Gray, comienza tu acercamiento con Juvia de inmediato-. Ordeno Jellal.

-yo me quedo con Mira-. Advirtió Laxus.

-espero estés preparado, esa mujer es conocida como la demonio-. Le advirtió el pelinegro.

-mejor-. Termino sonriendo.

…

La albina caminaba por el pasillo, cuando fue acorralada por uno de sus compañeros de clases, casualmente su objetivo.

-se que no eres tan dulce como tu linda carita muestra-. Soltó el Dreyar, tomándola de la pera y forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿y como estas tan seguro?-. Pregunto fingiendo confusión.

-te vi acabar con 6 tipos en 2 minutos-. Le contesto, la albina no había notado su presencia. "entonces él me vio, no necesito fingir, con Laxus… genial".

La sonrisa perversa y la leve risita sorprendieron al hombre, sin mencionar el hecho de que en menos de un segundo él se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con la Strauss semiacostada sobre él. Las piernas a cada costado, sus sexos casi rozando, ella había cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho y lo miraba de manera picara y con una sonrisa burlona.

-y dime, ¿te molesta?... jajajaja, ahí Laxus viniste a buscar ¿qué?, ahora tengo muchas ganas de destruirte-. Clavo sus uñas en su pecho sobre la camisa.- tú pareces un hombre serio y formal, estoy segura que finges-. El rubio la volteo posicionándose sobre ella, con una pierna entre las suyas y sosteniendo sus muñecas con una sola mano, con la otra acariciada las cotillas de la albina.

-¿destruirme?, estoy seguro que no deseas jugar este juego… no lograras ganarme-. Susurro en su oído y luego la miro fijo a esos expresivos y hermosos ojos celestes.

Ella movió rápido las piernas y lo rodeo con ellas y soltándose de su agarre, lo beso. Con furia metió su lengua que lucho por dominar, él comenzó a tocar su cuerpo por sobre el uniforme, mientras ella rasguñaba su espalda.

Mira rompió el beso y se alejo, para dejarlo ver que nuevamente ella estaba arriba, sonriéndole con burla.

-acepto el reto, rogaras que te destruya-. Paso su lengua por los labios de hombre y se paro, el vio como arreglaba su desastroso uniforme y se marchaba, victoriosa.

…

Tomo su celular y envió al grupo que tenia con sus amigos la frase.

-estoy en el juego.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. Fue un capitulo intenso, donde el LaMi, mando! Poco a poco voy a integrar a las otras parejas y les aseguro que ninguna va a ser como esperan (soy telible)...

Gracias a **saphira101** por tu comentario que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, también agradezco a las personitas que han puesto a esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos mis conejitos besitos!


	7. Gajeel, el experto

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000000

-GAJEEL EL EXPERTO-

Natsu reía descontroladamente después de oír la experiencia de su albina amiga.

-deberías tener cuidado con Laxus-. Mención Wendy, algo preocupada, el hombre era aterrador.

-él debería tener cuidado con ella-. Contesto Erza señalando a su sádica amiga.

-esto significa, que ya debemos de ponernos serios-. Intervino Cana, bebiendo una cerveza que nadie sabía de dónde había sacado.

-Juvia empezara de inmediato con Gray, aunque tengo mis sospechas con él-. Confeso la peliceleste, haciendo que todos la miraran serios.

-explícate-. Pidió Natsu, mas clamado.

-él se acerca a Juvia, aun cuando esta con Gajeel… no importa que sepa que no somos una pareja, de todos modos debería actuar con más tacto… quiere conquistarme-. Termino de decir, en las caras de sus amigos se formo una sonrisa burlona.

-¿puedes dejarte conquistar?-. Curioseo Loke.

-¿Juvia?... lo siento Juvia no entiende de lo que Loke-san habla-. Puso su mejor cara de inocencia mientras respondía para terminar sonriendo de manera perversa.- ese idiota no sabrá lo que lo golpeo-. Y se acomodo sobre el pecho de Gajeel.

-gehe, yo la tengo complicada con la enana esa-. Se quejo, luego sonrió.- aunque tengo una idea de lo que puedo hacer con ella-.

…

Estaba a los saltos en plena biblioteca, cuando una figura se posiciona tras ella.

-¿Cuál libro deseas?-. Le pregunto, haciéndola voltear sorprendida, se encontró con el amigo del pelirosa que había besado a Lu-chan, pero se veía distinto, tenía el cabellos recogido en una cola alta y lentes de lectura.

-ese, el verde-. Le señalo.

-toma-. Una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos se lo alcanzo y le sonrió en el proceso, retirándose poco después y sentándose en una mesa rodeado de libros.

Levy sintió sus mejillas arder al notar como el aire a su alrededor olía a perfume de hombre. Se acerco a la mesa en la que el pelinegro estaba y juntando valor le hablo.

-gracias, por alcanzarme el libro-. El despego sus ojos del libro y la miro, sonrió de lado y hizo un gesto con la cabeza. –etto… ¿puedo sentarme aquí?-. Pregunto, el pelinegro asintió nuevamente y se dedico a leer.

Levy tomo asiento y comenzó a leer el libro, se sorprendió de ver como aquel chico de aspecto duro leía pagina tras página, hasta terminar el libro, apoyándose en el respaldar sobo sus ojos y la miro.

-¿te falta mucho?-. Consulto, ella negó con la cabeza.- si quieres puedo esperarte y vamos por una soda-. Propuso, haciendo que los colores se apoderaran de su rostro y que asintiera sin pensarlo.

Unos minutos después ambos salían de la biblioteca y caminaban en silencio hasta las maquinad de sodas.

-¿de qué quieres la tuya?-. Le pregunto Gajeel.

-de kiwi, por favor-. El saco ambas sodas y le extendió una a ella.

-es del mismo sabor que lo toma mi hermanito-. Le comento, para hacer conversación.

-no sabía que tenias hermanos, ¿Cómo es él?-. Por alguna razón se sentía cómoda.

-es maravilloso, algo rebelde pero es bueno-. Contesto sin darse cuenta, pero ciertamente habalr sobre Lily siempre lo llenaba de alegría.

-wuahh, se nota que lo quieres mucho, debe ser lindo, yo no tengo hermanos-. Y así se pusieron a hablar por casi una hora, contándose cosas personales.

-¿Por qué no estás con Juvia-chan?-. Tenía la curiosidad.

-esta con chicas-. Le dijo.

-deben conocerse hace mucho, todos ustedes-. Siguió, de inmediato Gajeel noto que ella deseaba hablar sobre sus amigos.

-sí, a decir verdad demasiado, gehe-. Sonrió, al visualizar a una rubia furiosa viniendo hacía ellos.

-QUE HACES CON ESTE TIPO, LEVY-CHAN-. Grito Lucy furiosa, al verla tan feliz hablando con ese vándalo.

-conversamos, ¿Qué sucede Lu-chan?-. Tenía la impresión de que si su amiga los veía se enojaría.

-vámonos, ahora-. La tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro.

-nos vemos otro día, enana, gehe.- Gajeel movió su lata de zumo de kiwi y la señalo, la peliceleste se fijo y vio como pegado en la lata había un numero de celular. Se ruborizo y sonriendo asintió.

…

-¿porque sonríes como idiota?-. Consulto Jellal, al verla tan feliz.

-tengo el número de Gajeel Redfox-. Les comunico, ganándose varios aplausos.

-oye, eres bastante rápida, Levy-. La felicito Lucy sonriendo.

-gracias, gracias-. Y sonrió, "aunque no sé quien conquisto a quien", pensó, recodando la sonrisa del pelinegro.

…

-sabes, esa enana, es muy bonita-Confeso Gajeel a su hermano, que le sonrió y golpeo su hombro.

0000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, El pueblo pidio GaLe, el pueblo tiene Gale. Por obvias razones esta pareja no puede ir tan al choque como Mira y Laxus, pero saben que si, ellos también van a ir al choque.

Gracias a **Tobitaka97, , guest y Lin,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	8. Erza la sàdica

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

Advertencia: lenguaje adulto, lemon!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

-ERZA LA SÁDICA-

Todos estaban avanzando con sus objetivos, menos él, a decir verdad aquella pelirroja lo intimidaba un poco. El no era como sus amigos de armas tomar con las mujeres, muy por el contrario, era de los que conquistaba con paciencia y detalles.

Se había quedado colgado viéndola durante toda la hora, la profesora hablaba y hablaba mientras el imaginaba como ganarse a esa mujer.

Al tocar la campana, Natsu se le acerco a su objetivo y la rodeo por la cintura comenzando a murmurarle en el oído, haciéndolo sentir bastante incomodo más aun cuando ella comenzó a reír.

Por otro lado Erza no podía estar más satisfecha, sentía los ojos de Jellal en ella y le encantaba, el problema era que no había hecho nada para ser objeto de su curiosidad, por lo que automáticamente, mando disimuladas miradas a Natsu, el cual al acércasela le susurro.

-ten cuidado, ese tipo te observa demasiado-. Tras alejarse, sonrió y se le acerco.

-lo sé-.

…

Entonces todos quedaron tontos al verlas con los uniformes de educación física, era la primera clase mixta que tenían desde que los nuevos habían llegado a la escuela hace un mes.

Cuatro figuras monumentales y el sueño de todo lolicon, ahí frente a ellos, la sonrisa burlado de los 3 hombres y la manera en la que ellos sin podían tocarlas, hizo que más de uno sintieran ganas de matarlos.

-¿necesitas ayuda para estirar?-. Jellal vio su oportunidad cuando la pelirroja se había alejado de sus amigos. De pronto sintió un peso extra sobre su hombro, vio la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de la mujer frente a él y giro para encontrarse con su tobillo.

-no necesito ayuda para estirar, soy bastante flexible-. Mientras soltaba esas palabras iba subiendo su pierna, hasta casi dejarlas en línea recta, el Fernández trago en seco.

-se nota-. Dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿eso es lo más inteligente que se te ocurre?-. Pregunto.

-a decir verdad, tengo curiosidad de cómo puedes abrirte de esa manera-. Entonces sintió varias miradas.

-habitación numero 5-. Se acerco ignorando las miradas pocos disimuladas.- saciare tu curiosidad cuando quieras-. Y depositando un sutil beso en la comisura de sus labios se unía a su albina amiga que mantenía un concurso de miradas con Laxus.

-Jellal… ¿Jellal?-. Zeref comenzó a mover su mano frente a su amigo que parecía no reaccionar.- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-.

-ella me invito a su habitación.-

…

-Erza, ¿Qué harás con él?-. Pregunto Loke mirándola fijamente, todos ellos sabían que la Scarlet no era precisamente del tipo dulce de chica.

-jugar… veremos quien domina-. Contesto, devolviéndola la mirada.

-eso no es un misterios, serás tu quien lo someta-. Mirajane era igual en ese sentido, ellas siempre mandaban.

\- ten cuidado, Juvia no confía en ellos… se nos acercan con demasiada confianza-.

-es verdad, sin contar a la rubia, los demás son demasiado accesibles-. Secundo Gajeel, ganándose el asentimiento de los demás.

-Mavis deberías de hacerle una visita a Zeref para saber que traman-. Sugirió Happy.

-no creo que me lo diga-.

-no te hagas la tímida, tú sabes sacarle información-. Sonrió Cana, mientras codeaba a la más baja.

-te lo encargo Mavis… Cana y Juvia ¿ustedes piensan esperar a que nieve?, tenemos cosas que hacer, quiero tenerlos aunque sea interesados antes de que los demás lleguen-. Hablo Natsu, todos se pusieron serios.

-sobre eso, la muy matona me dijo que se atrasaron por un pequeño problema legal con los gemelos-. Informo Lily, leyendo su celular.

-¿Cuáles?-.

-las chicas-. Especifico.- creo estarán aquí en dos días, tienes que darse prisa-.

-ya oyeron, vamos a ponernos serios… estoy encendido-.

…

Había procurado ser lo más silencio posible al entrar por la ventana y ver toda la habitación en obscuras.

-estaba segura que vendrías… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-. La voz era seductora como ninguna que hubiese oído jamás.

-quiero saber todo lo que puedes hacer con esa largas piernas tuyas-. Sin dudas esas copas que Laxus le había dado para que soltara la lengua servían.

-jajajajajaja…acabas de perder una grandiosa oportunidad-. Ella estaba sentada en un escritorio que obstruía la puerta, de piernas cruzadas y con el uniforme.- tus amigos deberían de haberte dado mejores instrucciones-. Ante esas palabras, Jellal no supo cómo reaccionar, ella sabía que lo habían mandado a seducirla, debía buscar una manera de huir de allí, Zeref le había advertido de lo peligrosa que podía llegar ser esa mujer, se giro sobre sus talones dispuesto a salir por la ventana solo para encontrarse con ella estaba parada, con la espalda apoyada en el vidrio.- si sales por la puerta o por la ventana todos lo sabrán, gritare tan fuerte que hasta el director sabrá que entraste a mi habitación-.

-al parecer las cosas cambiaron-. Dijo completamente serio, tanto, que Erza sintió un leve calosfrío.

-ehh, ¿Por qué dices eso?-. De poco rompió la distancia.

-sabes la razón por la cual estoy aquí, ¿Qué harás ahora?-. A pesar de sentirla cerca no se movió.

-ja, acabas de confirmar mis sospechas-. Se deleito al verlo abrir los ojos de esa manera, el muy idiota había caído.- aun así, te dije que saciaría tu curiosidad… me pediste saber todo lo que puedo hacer con mis largas piernas-. Coloco su pierna derecha entre las de Jellal y con delicadeza la subía hasta rozar su rodilla con la entrepierna del nervioso peliazul.- te lo demostrare.

De inmediato sintió como su cuellos era rodeado por unos brazos y sus labio besados con dulzura que rápidamente se trasformo en pasión, sin perder tiempo la rodeo por la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo, el beso se profundizo mientras la mano de ella paseaba inquieta por su camisa desprendiendo de manera veloz los botones. La tela resbalar por sus brazos y las caricias algo rudas lo estaban impacientando, siempre había sido tranquilo con las mujeres, respetuoso de sus tiempos, pero Erza no parecía tener tiempos y ese lo enloquecía.

Bajo ambas manos hasta colarlas debajo de la falda, apretando con fuerza el trasero de Erza, para darle un chirlo que la hizo soltar un gemido, la alzo obligándola a rodearlo con las piernas y así la llevo hasta la cama. La tiro con poco cuidado, pero fue ella la que tomo la iniciativa desprendiendo su pantalón y bajándolo, comenzó a tocarlo sobre le bóxer, lentamente se acerco y mordió despacio su miembro sobre la tela, fue su turno de soltar un gemido, la pelirroja se ocupo de despertarlo sin tener un contacto directo, cuando más duro estaba, ella se alejo, desprendiendo su propia camisa de manera sensual, para terminar semi acostada en sostén, con las piernas abiertas y sus bragas siendo cubiertas por la falda. Se saboreó, antes de lanzarse sobre ella, saco su miembro y rozo sus sexos, mientras volvía a besarla. Recorrió su cuello hasta sus pechos deteniéndose para jugar con ellos, con su mano derecha saco las bragas, metiendo los dedos con lentitud, hasta sentir como los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes. Sin esperar más tiempo, entro en ellas con una firme estocada que la hizo volver a rodearlo con las piernas.

El vaivén comenzó violento, haciéndolo sentir el dominante, hasta que una sonrisa perversa lo hizo dudar de ello. De un momento a otro se encontró debajo, sorprendido de su completa perdida de dominio, al notar que realmente no deseaba moverse de donde estaba, él solo quería disfrutar de la sensación, y de la vista.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les parecio?. Llego el Jerza señores!, y como tenia que ser nuestras sexy pelirroja, aunque Jellal no es un princeso, bueee puede que por ahora.

Gracias a **Tobitaka97, yui sakamaki , Lin y Dobe pandita,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	9. Cana y el juego de la botella

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, estos capítulos son cortos, porque es la explicación de como empiezan a interactuar las parejas!

Advertencia: lenguaje adulto, lemon!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

-CANA Y EL JUEGO DE LA BOTELLA-

Vio como la botella giraba por enésima vez en lo que iba de la noche, estaba solo en bóxer, mientras su adversaria estaba aun con toda su ropa sin contar las zapatillas y la campera, ¿como había termino de esa manera tan vergonzosa?, ah claro, ya lo recordaba.

-3 horas antes-

Lo bueno de haber llegado al tan espero cambio de mes, es que tenía el fin de semana libre, razón por la cual él había ido a un bar junto a sus amigos, para tomarse todo el alcohol del lugar.

Al entrar, se sorprendió de ver a sus compañero allí, bebiendo, miro a sus amigos y en mudo acuerdo se acercaron.

-oigan chicos, que casualidad-. Dijo Gray, como siempre listo para romper el hielo.

-cierto, no sabía que ustedes bebían-. Contesto Natsu-. Siéntense con nosotros-. Los invito.

De inmediato lo hicieron, incluso Zeref se sentó al lado de la castaña.

-¿Qué van a tomar?-. Pregunto Mira con una dulce sonrisa, de inmediato Bacchus noto, como sus amigos se tensaban, Laxus, Jellal incluso el siempre estoico Zeref, parecían algo nerviosos frente a esas chicas.

-cerveza-. Dijo. De inmediato Cana sonrió de costado y codeo al pelinegro.

-sigues siendo un flan con el alcohol, ¿cierto?-. Los 3 centraron su atención, en ellos, a decir verdad no tenían ni idea de la relación que unía a su amigo con los nuevos, solo sabían que Natsu y Happy eran sus hermanos, pero jamás preguntaron, a Zeref Dragneel había que tratarlo con mucho cuidado.

-¿tú aun bebes como camionero?-. Contesto, sin dar detalles de nada.

-claro que no…ahora bebo como una decena de camioneros-. Rio con ganas, obviamente la Alberona llevaba varias copas de más.- ¿algún amiguito tuyo sabe beber?-.

-Laxus, tiene mucha resistencia-.

-¿el?, ¿quieres verme muerta?-. La manera en que expreso esas palabras dejo claro a Laxus que ellos sabían del juego que tenía con Mira.

-yo soy de muy buen beber-. Intervino Bacchus, realmente era un excelente bebedor.

-ah, si… bueno, te propongo un pequeño juego-. La atención se centro en ella.- beberemos una botella cada uno, el que tarde mas se quitara un prenda de ropa-. Propuso, de inmediato todos los del bar gritaron un "uuuuhhhhh", ante el reto.

-acepto, ¿que tendré cuando gane?-. Dijo totalmente confiando.

-el placer de verme sin ropa-.

-ACTUALMENTE-

Ella había bebido fácil 20 cervezas como si de agua se tratara, estaba sentada de manera perfecta, mirándolo fijo. La sonrisa burlona le indicaba que él había perdido desde el momento en que acepto el trato.

-te llevo, zapatillas, medias, una remera, una camisa, una chaqueta, un jean y una gorra tejida de ventaja…una botella mas y quedaras como viniste al mundo, además hace casi tres horas que estamos aquí y solo en bebido 35 botellas, sabes… ME ABURRO-. Finalizo para beber una nueva botella-. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué podría obligarte a hacer?-. Esas palabras pusieron en alerta al Glow.

-¿de qué hablas?-. Curioseo.

-de la apuesta-.

-si ganas me veras desnudo, ¿no quedamos en eso?-. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-no, tu aceptaste como premio verme desnuda… yo jamás dije lo mismo, es mas no dije lo que quería de premio al ganarte-. Y todas las luces rojas se encendieron en la cabeza castaña, al ver aquella sonrisa perversa.- ya se, quiero un compañero de copas-.

-eso no es tan terrible-. Soltó sin pensar.

-¿quieres algo terrible?-. Pregunto ella burlona-. Es beneficio puro para mi, mis amigos no tienen tanta resistencia como obviamente tú tienes, será divertido-. Afirmo, para sonreír de manera sincera por primera vez en la noche.

-sí, suena divertido-. Contesto. -ehh, ¿ya puedo vestirme?-.

-no, tu ropa es mía ahora-. Y volvió a sonreír.- pídeles a tus amigos ayuda, al parecer los míos ya se van-. Sin más, Cana se paro, tomo la ropa de Bacchus y la metió toda apretada dentro de su mochila, que por lo que oía, estaba llena de botellas.- nos vemos en clases-. Y se fue dejando un billete sobre la mesa.

Bacchus se quedo sentado en bóxer, observándola irse con toda su ropa. "Por lo menos me dejo el móvil y la billetera", pensó viendo ambos objetos en la mesa.

-necesitas un pantalón-. Señalo Jellal, tratando de aguantar la risa.

El castaño, vio como su celular brillaba, lo tomo y leyó el mensaje que acaba de llegar.

-agendamè… por cierto lindos bóxer. Cana

-estar semi desnudo en un bar, tuvo su ventaja-. Mostro el texto, los demás sonrieron.

-solo falta Lucy-. Comento Gray, estaba seguro que Natsu sería muy difícil de seducir.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les parecio?. CORTOOOOO, todo tiene una razón de ser!. Se viene el NaLu.

Gracias a **Tobitaka97, Dobe pandita, saphira101, yui sakamaki y Anilegnadragneel,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	10. Natsu vs Lucy

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

Advertencia: lenguaje adulto, lemon!

NOTA: mis conejitos, disculpen la demora pero mi compu se rompió y tuve que reescribir los capítulos y venir a la casa de una amiga a subirlo. Espero disfruten leer como yo re-escribirlo!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

-NATSU VS LUCY-

El pelirosa estaba satisfecho con el avance de sus amigos, el problema erradicaba en que él era el único sin resultados y es que Lucy era tan insoportable que no toleraba tenerla cerca más de 10 minutos. Pero eso no podía detenerlo, tenía que conseguirla, hacerla enloquecer.

Por otro lado Lucy, respiraba profundo y contaba hasta mil cada vez que debía acercarse al pelirosa, sabía que debía apresurarse, todos sus amigos ya habían logrado conectar con sus objetivos, incluso Jellal había intimado con el suyo y a Laxus no le faltaba mucho.

…

La hora del almuerzo como siempre se vio llena de risas y dobles sentidos, cada grupo se sentaba en diferentes puntas del aula, pero se dirigían disimuladas miradas, no tan disimuladas en el caso de Mira. De golpe Zeref salió del lugar siendo seguido por Natsu y aunque nadie dijo nada, cada mirada se dirigió a los hermanos Dragneel.

-EN EL BAÑO DE HOMBRES-

-¿tu novia sabe lo tuyo con Mavis?-. Natsu se paro junto al pelinegro a orinar.

-ella no tiene por que saber cosas del pasado-. Contesto sin inmutarse.

-¿cosas del pasado?, pero si lo tuyo con Mavis es eterno-. El pelirosa lavaba sus manos y miraba al mayor por el reflejo del espejo.

-nada es eterno… ya sabes eso-. Zeref seco sus manos y se dispuso a salir del baño.-¿Qué piensas de ella?-. Pregunto parado en el marco de la puerta.

-es insoportable, demasiado correcta, seria, aburrida, no entiende las cosas… no es para ti-. Acorto la distancia hasta salir del baño y mirarlo por encima de su hombro.-la única mujer para ti es Mavis y no digo esto por interés, lo digo…porque eres mi hermano y te conozco… nunca dejaras de amarla, casarte con Lucy sería el mayor de tus errores-.

-¿mayor aun que haberme ido?-. Soltó tratando de mantener su estoica imagen.

-peor aun-. Finalizo.

Se había quedado solo parado en la puerta del baño, viendo a su hermano marcharse, preguntándose cómo es que las cosas habían termino así de mal, "cierto, por culpa de ella", pensó.

-EDIFICIO FEMENINO-

Lucy y Levy, estaban felizmente bañándose, cuando las nuevas entraron, como siempre haciendo bullicio.

-sería muy divertido de ver… ya saben, Natsu es… genial-. Dijo Juvia entrando al agua.

-¿genial?, jajajaja, Natsu es el mejor… igual recuerdas aquella carrera contra Leo… jajajajajaja-. Cana reía a viva voz mientras sostenía una botella de agua.

-¿Cómo logras meter cerveza al instituto?-. Le pregunto Levy.

-¿Cómo sabes que es alcohol?-. Pregunto la castaña.

-se siente el olor-. Contesto la peliceleste.

-tengo mis métodos… ¿quieren?-. Ofreció, caminando hacia ellas.

-no, gracias-. Dijo de inmediato Lucy, mientras Levy bebía un poco y hacia fea cara.

-¿Cómo es que alguien como tu termino comprometida con Zeref?-. Casi grito Mavis, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de todas las mujeres.

-¿disculpa?-.

-no, no te disculpo… ¿Qué haces tú con alguien como él?... condenarlo a una vida aburrida, obviamente-. La rubia estaba metida en el agua con las piernas cruzadas y un muy obvia gesto de desprecio.

-¿Cómo te atreves?, no tienes ni idea de cómo es mi relación con Zeref, nosotros…-

-¿ustedes qué?, ¿juegan al ajedrez para divertirse?...se nota hasta el próximo continente que eres una estirada… la diversión y tu están en veredas opuestas-. Confirmo con total naturalidad, pero escupiendo las palabras.

-MAVIS-. Llamo Erza, impresionada, jamás había visto hacia a su amiga.

-¿QUE?... no miento, mírala…esta inútil no tiene idea de nada y si sabe algo seguro es una idiotez-. Termino por pararse y mandar la peor mirada que jamás mando a nadie a la rubia-. ¿Sabes qué?... eres hermosa, algo inteligente, admito eso… pero, tú no tienes chispa…eres una desabrida-. Finalizo, sonriendo llena de soberbia, y disfruto ver como a Lucy se le deformaba la cara y se llenaban de lágrimas sus ojos.

La Heartfilia salió del lugar en silencio, seguida de una ya ruborizada Levy.

-sí, sal corriendo como la patética llorona que eres-. Susurro la Vermillion, sus amigas se quedaron viéndola fijo, sin decir palabra. La mirada sombría de la menor les dejaba claro que lo mejor era no meterse.

…

Lucy había llegado a su habitación y sentada en su cama analizaba todas las palabras dichas por aquella mujersita.

-¿Lu-chan?-. Llamo Levy, la cual veía como su amiga se vestía, por inercia la imito y salió corriendo tras ella, mientras la llamaba y preguntaba una y otra vez donde iban.

Al ver la puerta del edificio de los chicos, la peliceleste se altero.

-las mujeres no pueden entrar aquí, Lu-chan, por favor-. Rogaba mientras la seguía por los pasillos, ganándose varias miradas extrañadas.

-¿enana?-. La Mcgarden volteo al oír el apodo que Gajeel le había puesto, encontrándose a esto solo con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, rápidamente puso una mano en su nariz y apretó evitando el sangrado.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto el pelinegro divertido por el gesto.

-Lu-chan enloqueció, tu amiga la rubia comenzó a decirle de todo en el baño-. Contesto, Gajeel abrió los ojos más que sorprendido.

-¿Mavis?-.

-sí, esa-. Grito Levy, mientras corría para alcanzar a la rubia.

…

Al llegar a su destino golpeo la puerta y entro sin esperar una respuesta, dentro se encontró con todos sus amigos en pijama jugando cartas.

-¿Lucy?-. Dijeron al unisonó, detrás de ella se asomaba Levy.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-. Curioseo Gray, de inmediato cayo sentado en la cama al ver como la rubia azotaba la puerta a sus espaldas dejando fuera a Levy.

-¿crees que soy una mujer desabrida, Zeref?-. Dijo directa.

-¿Qué?-. el pelinegro no entendía a que venía la pregunta.

-eso, ¿crees que soy desabrida?, ¿patética?, ¿llorona?, ¿falta de chispa?-. Cada preguntaba desconcertaba mas a los presentes.

-no entiendo a que viene todo esto-. El Dragneel se puso de pie y camino rumbo a la rubia pero antes de llegar una patada lo mando al suelo.

-CONTESTAME, ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mi?-. Lo miro fijo, con esos bellos ojos cafés llenos de odio. Laxus, Gray, Jellal y Bachuus, se quedaron en silencio y sin moverse.- eh seguido tus ordenes al pie de la letra, jamás te eh negado nada… ¿sabes la razón?... porque te amo Zeref, incluso acepte entrar a este estúpido juego de poder que propusieron… yo no soy como tus lacayos-. Señalo a los chicos.- yo soy tu prometida, tú futura esposa y tú me tratas como una pieza en tus juegos-.

-¿de donde demonios sacaste toda esa mierda, Lucy?-. Zeref estaba de pie frente a ella, mirándola furioso.

-tu amante me lo escupió en la cara… ¿crees que no se sobre tu relación con Mavis?-. los ojos de él se abrieron de la impresión.- esto deja de ser un juego para mí, yo no soy una pieza de tu tablero, te ajedrez de esa pequeña zorra y te comportaras como lo que eres mi prometido, o desatare un infierno-. Amenazo, con la verdad impresa en cada palabra.

-espera Lucy…-trato de tocarla, pero otra patada fue lo que recibió.

-me conoces, sabes que no soy de las que ladran… yo muerdo Zeref muy, muy fuerte… no me obligues a arrancarte un pedazo, lo hare sin dudar-. Termino, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con una llorosa Levy, siendo abrazada por Gajeel, con un pelinaranja con un rostro sorprendido y con una deslumbrante sonrisa del pelirosa, además de con Lyon que la miraba de manera indiferente.

-tienes carácter estirada-. Dijo Natsu sin separar su espalda de la pared.

-no tienes idea cuanto, bastardo-. La rubia tomo de la muñeca a la peliceleste y la arrastro fuera de allí, de golpe oyó un,

-"GUAFF"(intento de ladrido)-. Y giro clavando sus ojos en el que se atrevía a desafiarla, encontrándose con los ojos verdes clavados en los de ella, asintió aceptando el desafío y desapareció de allí.

-lo acepto tu prometida tiene carácter onii-chan… pero su mordida no es tan fuerte como la de Mavis, deberías ponerle una correa antes de que la lastimen-. Y seguido de sus amigos entro a su habitación.

-AL OTRO DIA-

-Mavis, no soy una patética llorona, admito que pudo ser desabrida, pero patética jamás… Zeref es mi hombre y tú no pondrás tus garras en él-. Advirtió la rubia apenas entraba al aula y frente a todos los presentes.

-¿te refieres a que no volveré a poner mis garras en él o a que deje de poner mis garras en él?-. Respondió la otra rubia, las palabras que habían dicho claramente gritaban "CORNUDA".

-me refiero a que no importa cuánto te hayas regalo ante él, Zeref Dragneel será MI ESPOSO… ¿entiendes?, MIO-. Finalizo señalándose y sonriendo con superioridad tomo asiento, creyendo haber ganado la batalla.

-¿y de que te sirve un pepelito y un anillo, si el corazón de Zeref es de Mavis?-. La voz cargada de burla retumbo en el lugar, haciendo contener las respiraciones.

\- ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema conmigo?-. La rubia se paro frente al Drangeel y sin pensarlo le mando una patada. Su pierna fue frenada en el aire por una fuerte mano.

-tú eres mi problema estirada-. La soltó de manera de torpe, para terminar de entrar.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, sin mencionar el aura hostil que rodeaba a las dos rubias, la burla en el aire, el silencio sumamente incomodo y las miradas llenas de desafío.

-LA BIBLIOTECA-

Natsu leía tranquilo, aunque sabia perfectamente te que había perdida entre los libros una pareja ocupada en otra cosa.

-wuaaa, sabes leer-. Levanto la vista, al sorprendido, de inmediato se puso incomodo.

-¿Por qué será que verte aquí no me sorprende?-. Soltó de mala gana y volvió a su lectura.

Ella sentó frente suyo y ambos en silencio leyeron.

-¿Por qué estás jugando?-. Pregunto ya harto Natsu, el entendía que los demás lo hacían por esa extraña habilidad que tenia su hermano para manipular a las personas, peor estaba seguro que con la rubia era totalmente diferente.

-por que Zeref me lo pidió, haría lo que sea por el hombre que amo-. Contesto ella con simpleza.

-¿incluso resignarte a una vida llena de infelicidad?-.

-incluso.

-¿incluso arrastrarlo a esa vida a él?-.

-incluso-.

-ERES UN SER TAN EGOÍSTA… COMPLETAMENTE DESPRECIABLE-. Se levanto tomando sus libros y marchándose de allí ofendido, no sin antes gritar.- NO PUEDO RESPIRAR EL MISMO AIRE CON UNA PERSONA DE TU CLASE… CRUEL Y PATÉTICA-. El pelirosa ignoro la orden de hacer silencio y salió de alii azotando la puerta.

En ese mismo momento, las reglas cambiaron, ambos sabían perfectamente lo que el otro pensaba y apartando las reglas originales del juego que ambos bandos habían impuesto en un pacto silencioso, decidieron que pasara lo que pasara el otro caería a sus pies.

00000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi ¿que les pareció?. AJAJAJA, ¿pensaron que el NaLu seria super romántico, que lloverían flores de colores, abría un fondo rosa y unicornios vomitando arco iris?... PUES NO, NO, NO, NO... Lucy es una bruja manipuladora enamora de Zeref y Natsu la detesta, ahhhhhhhhh, me siento libre después de escribir juego ¿de que se tratara, que ganaran?... cuantas dudas!

Gracias a **yui sakamaki, Lin y Dobe pandita,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

RECUERDEN QUE SI ME MATAN NO SABRAN QUE PASA LUEGO! ( a menos que busquen las esferas del dragón o hagan el edo tensei)...

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	11. Hielo en el agua

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, disculpen la demora pero mi compu sigue en el técnico y hoy fue el unico dia en el que pude considir con mi amiga para venir a usurpar su computadora y subir el cap. Entiendan que hasta que los trascribo de mi cuaderno a la compu, lo edito y todo eso, lleva tiempo. TODO ES CULPA DEL TÉCNICO QUE NO SE APURA, DE TIEMPO-CHAN Y OCUPACIONES-KUN... sin mas a leer!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia, posible lemon.

000000000000000000000000000

-HIELO EN EL AGUA-

Juvia observaba en silencio, la discusión que mantenían Mavis y Cana, la castaña estaba tratando de hacer entender a la rubia que no podía andar follando en cada lugar del instituto, pero Mavis no le prestaba atención.

-ya basta, Mavis, mantén las piernas cerradas y punto-. Finalizo Erza, bastante molesta.

-si quieres hacerlo, que sea en las habitaciones, no en la biblioteca-. Agrego Mira.

-Levy te vio y fue a decirle a Lucy-. Dijo Wendy.

-jajajaja, seria genial que viniera a reclamar-. Charlie no pudo contener la risa, la sola idea de la rubia haciendo una escena le daba tanta gracia, que rápidamente todas comenzaron a reír.

-Juvia, tendría que moverse, no quiere ser la última en lograr resultados-. Dijo la peliceste viendo por los ventanales del pasillo.

Gray le parecía apuesto, inteligente y confiable, pero estaba segura que debía tener mucho cuidado con sus movimientos, ya que el chico no era ningún idiota.

Había visto a varias chicas locas por él, desde que había llegado, aunque ninguna era competencia suficiente, no podía evitar sentir celosa de ver como tantas mujeres rodeaban a su presa.

-ten cuidado aguada-. Un golpe, seguido de una voz molesta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, giro para encontrase con el feo rostro de una de las muchas admiradoras del Fullbuster, la más insistente de todas ellas, Briar.

-¿disculpa, como me llamaste?-. Noto que a su alrededor sus amigas se habían puesto serias, al verse rodeadas por el grupo de la otra chica, ella no les prestó real atención.

-¿eres sorda o qué?, A-GUA-DA-. Contesto la peliblanco, con burla, para segundos después ver una mano dirigirse con fuerza hacia su cara.

-¿tienes algún problema con Juvia?-. Pregunto mientras apretaba el cuello con fuerza.- Juvia no tiene ganas de que una regala como tú la moleste… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-. De un patada volteo a la chica que se acercaba a ella con intensiones de golpearla.- no son rivales para Juvia-. Apretó mas el agarre.- a partir de ahora, cada vez que vean a Juvia se correrá de su camino-. La soltó, haciendo caer al suelo y mirándola desde arriba, sonrió para volver a caminar, seguida de sus amigas.

-wuaahh, no es común que entres en conflicto-. Dijo Wendy algo sorprendida.

-Juvia no está de buen humor hoy… Juvia está pensando en cómo ganar-. Contesto, entrando al aula, las demás sonrieron, seguro no planeaba nada bueno.

Gray observaba a la peliceleste, ser abrazada por Gajeel, mientras sonreír y no podía evitar recordar las palabras de Zeref.

-"ten cuidado con ella, de todas Juvia es la más imprevisible".

Eso solo lo hacía desearla más, pero no había manera de acercarse a ella, la chica se mostraba fría y distante incluso con sus amigos. Pensaba en sacar toda su galanura e ir a encararla como había echo Laxus, pero temía terminar como Jellal.

-viejo, necesito un favor-. Se acerco a su padre.- elígenos a Juvia y a mí para limpiar el aula hoy-. Soltó sin dar ningún tipo de explicación y sin esperar respuesta volvió a su asiento.

Silver, lo miro y miro a la chica, estaba seguro que nada bueno podía resultar de dejarlos solos, pero sería entretenido ver a su tonto hijo perder la cabeza por una chica.

-el día de hoy limpiaran… Gray y la señorita Loxar-. Aviso antes de salir, siendo seguidos por sus alumnos, se fijo en como ese chico tenebroso le dirigía una mirada extraña a la peliceleste, mientras el resto de sus amigos le sonreí, solo esperaba que nadie saliera herido, y con nadie se refería a su hijo.

Ambos comenzaron a limpiar, sin dirigirse ni la mirada, cuando de golpe Gray comenzó a hablar puras idioteces que seguro haría que cualquier chica enloqueciera.

-y bueno, entonces, ¿Cuándo quieres que salgamos?-. Termino su discurso narcisista, pero sin tener respuesta.- oye, Juvia.

-sabes… no eres tan lindo como para ser tan idiota-. Le contesto la chica abandonando el lugar y dejándolo con la sensación de derrota.

...

Ella sabía que debía de conquistarlo, pero lo soportaba, Juvia a diferencia de Erza y Mira no tenía esa facilidad a la hora de seducir, ni la simpatía de Cana, mucho menos el tipo de relación que mantenía Mavis, aunque si llamaba la atención de los hombres, estos no llamaban la suya.

-Juvia, espérame por favor-. Se paró en seco y volteo completamente furiosa dispuesta a mandarlo al diablo, pero no pudo, verlo correr para alcanzarla le hizo callar.-dis-disculpa… no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con chicas que me gustan, perdón si te parecí arrogante, realmente me gustaría que saliéramos alguna vez…piénsalo-.

Gray se acerco peligrosamente, dejando un beso en la comisura de sus labios, dejándola desprotegida. Después de aquellas palabras se fue dejándola allí, confusa y aturdida.

…

Si pudiera golpearse la cabeza contra la pared hasta ver su cerebro derramarse en el suelo, lo haría, acababa de confesarle a Juvia que le gustaba, algo que por cierto ni él sabía; simplemente su orgullo se había roto al verla irse tras aquellas palabras, pero no fue eso lo que lo motivo a seguirla, si no la necesidad de estar en buenos términos con ella.

-¿Qué diablos con esa cara?-. Al levantar la mirada se topo con los negros ojos de su primo.

-Lyon, me gusta alguien-. Confeso, viendo como el albino abría los ojos grandes ante la información, tomándolo de la muñeca y corriendo por los pasillos hasta la azotea. Una vez allí tomo su celular y marco un número.

-hola, si…cállate y ven a la azotes AHORA!-. y corto, para sentarse de piernas cruzadas frente a Gray y mirarlo en silencio.

Pocos minutos después, por la puerta apareció una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro y uniforme perfecto, que se acerco de manera elegante.

-¿Qué les pasa?-. Pregunto viendo como ambos chicos estaban sentados de piernas cruzadas.

-a Gray le gusta alguien-. Soltó el Vastia, el rostro de la chic se dibujo por la sorpresa y corrió hasta ellos sentándose de la misma forma.

-¿Quién es ella?-. Dijeron mirando fijo a Gray.

-¿porque estamos haciendo una conferencia de esto?-. Pregunto incrédulo, por la actitud de sus primos, suspiro derrotado.- es una de las chicas nuevas-. Dijo.

-ohhh, esas chicas son un revuelo en los dormitorios, Minerva esta que se vuelve loca por culpa de ellas-. Les contó Ultear.

-y no solo en el dormitorio de mujeres, suelen entrar al de hombres por la ventana de la habitación e sus amigos… son todo un caso… ¿Cuál es?-.

-es… Juvia…ella me ignora-. Confeso, viendo como a los mayores se les caía la cara.

-¿me dices que te gusta, porque te ignora?... ¿que eres masoquista?-. Soltó Ultear, apunto de golpearlo.

-me gusta y punto-. Se defendió el chico.

-también a mi-. Los pelinegros miraron al tercero como si otra cabeza le hubiera nacido-. ¿Qué?, ella es hermosa, tiene una manera bastante seria de ser… me gusta y lo sintió primo, no te dejare el camino libre-. Finalizo para mirarlo de manera desafiante.

-ummm, es toda tuya… una mujer no vale una pelea con mi primo-. Contesto a la provocación levantándose dispuesto a irse.

Los hermanos lo vieron irse, Ultear suspiro antes de dejarse caer con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su hermano.

-¿en serio te gusta la chica esa o lo haces por molestar?-.

-me gusta, cuando vayas a las habitaciones búscala, veras que es hermosa.

…

Gray le había dicho a Lyon que no le interesaba solamente porque creyó que su primo lo decía por molestar, pero ahora que había oído que él iba a enserio, no podía dejarse vencer.

Debía conquistar a Juvia, para cumplir con su palabra a Zeref, por que le gustaba y por competencia con Lyon.

-EN LAS HABITACIONES-

Ultear camina junto a Meredy por los pasillos, camino al baño. La pelinegra sabia que debía buscar a esa tal Juvia para ver si era tan hermosa como para que siempre antipático primo y su serio hermano se fijara en ella.

-dime, Meredy, ¿sabes cuál de ellas es Juvia?-. Le pregunto a su amiga, la pelirosa la miro un segundo antes de señalar a la chica.

Allí frente a ella, cubriendo su cuerpo solo con una toalla mojada, una peliceleste con un cuerpo de ensueño y rostro serio, hizo que su nariz sangrara. Corrió a su habitación y con desesperación tomo su celular para enviar el mismo mensaje a dos personas.

-acabo de ver a Juvia en el baño, es bellísima. Prepárense chicos, estoy en la competencia por su corazón y no pienso perder. Ultear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. Honestamente, hasta a mi me parece raro, ya que Juvia no sabe lo que siente por Gray, y el Fullbaster tiene doble competencia... ¿QUIEN DIJO YURI?... ¿Entienden el titulo?, osea los 3 enamorados de Juvia son magos de hielo y ella maga de agua, ¿que pasa cuando ponen hielo en agua? , jajaj es muy genial... ok no, necesito dormir!

*TABLA DE CONQUISTAS

*Mavis vs Zeref: ganadora Mavis (ella puso los puntos, cap 4)

*Mira vs Laxus: ganadora Mira (ella quedo arriba, cap 6)

*Levy vs Gajeel: empate (son tan tiernos, cap 8)

*Erza vs Jellal: ganadora Erza (otra que quedo arriba, cap 8)

*Cana vs Bacchus: ganadora Cana (ella termino llevándose la ropa de èl, cap 9)

*Lucy vs Natsu : ni puta idea (todo es muy complicado, cap 10)

*Juvia vs Gray : ni puta idea 2.0.

...

Gracias a **Tokitaba97, saphira101, yui sakamaki, Dobe pandita y Lin** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	12. Nuevos otra vez

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, por fin mi compu a vuelto a mi (llora desgarradoramente), lo que significa que volvere a publicar una vez por semana. Sin mas a leer!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia,lemon.

000000000000000000000000000

-NUEVOS OTRA VEZ-

La clase aburrida como iba solo lograba hacerlos dormir, con un día lluvioso de fondo, solo el timbre los trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

-un escalofrió acaba de recorrer la espalda de Juvia-. Anuncio la chica, despertando a Natsu, que de inmediato se levanto.

-esta aura-. El grupo de amigos salió casi corriendo para ver como un grupo bastante grande de gente se amontonaba.

Haciendo fuerza lograron llegar al medio de todo el tumulto de gente para encontrarse con el ser más aterrador de la historia de la vida humana.

-pero mira nomas-. La mujer imponente giro a verlos, sus largos cabellos celestes, igual que sus ojos, que estaban llenos de ira.

-Aquario-. Murmuro Natsu al verla.

-Aquario-sensei, para ustedes mocosos-. Contesto ellos, señalando detrás de ella.

-Scorpio-sensei-. Dijo un moreno de aspecto confiado.

-Caprico-sensei-. Dijo un albino bastante alto con aspecto elegante.

-Cancer-sensei –ebi-. Hablo otro hombre con aspecto extraño, que jugueteaba con tijeras.

-Tauro-sensei-. Un gigante hombre les sonreía, fijando sus ojos en los pechos de Erza.

-Libra-sensei-. La morocha, tenía un pañuelo cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

-¿sensei?, el cuerpo docente está lleno-. Dijo Mavis, observando a los mayores vestidos de manera formal.

-varios de los profesores tuvieron accidentes y debieron tomar un tiempo libre-. Informo la peliceleste sonriendo de manera burlona.

-Loke oniichan-. Una pelirosa salió de la nada y hizo una reverencia frente al pelinaranja.

-virgo-. Dijo el chico abrazando a la chica, que no reflejaba emoción alguna.

-chicos, lo siento-. Otra pelirosa apareció y se abrazo a Loke.

-han pasado solo unos meses y ustedes tan efusivas-. La voz hicieron voltear a todo el mundo, una chica de cabello azul oscuro les sonreía.

-Piscis-. Girto Happy y se colgó de la cintura de la chica.

-¿y nosotras qué?-. Dos voces, dos chicas de aspecto tierno se colgaron de los cuellos de Gajeel y de Natsu, para seguir igual por el de todos.

-Gemi, Mini-. Charlie y Wendy parecían encantas con as dos pelicelestes.

-deberíamos hablar en otro lugar-. Sugirió Mira, viendo a todo el mundo estupefacto.

…

-Tardaron una eternidad-. Se quejo Natsu, mirando mal a Aquario.

-no fue fácil lograr que lo de los profesores pareciera accidental-. Contesto Caprico.

-supongo que en este tiempo, han logrado algo, ¿cierto?-. Pregunto Libra, molesta.

-algo-. Contesto Erza sonriendo orgullosa.

-bien, porque nosotros no nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo-. Informo Tauro.

-¿por qué?-. Quiso saber Wendy, algo triste.

-tenemos otras responsabilidades, estamos aquí de paso… como una ayuda-. Contesto Scorpio, sintiendo una presencia conocida.

-veo que esto esta complicado-. Susurro la peliceleste mayor.- Virgo, Aries, Gemi y Mini, se quedaran aquí, hasta que todo termine, como respaldo, no entraran en conflictos-. Decidió, al notar que eran observados.-aquí hay gente bien preparada-. Clavo los ojos en Natsu.- la hija de Layla es una de esas personas bien preparadas.

…

-¿Quiénes son esos?-. Pregunto Levy, sumamente curiosa ante la presencia de esas personas.

-el aire me falta cuando están cerca, son tan amenazantes-. Se confesó Jellal.

-Aquario, ¿Qué hace alguien como ella aquí?-. Lucy estaba totalmente histérica, volver a ver a esa mujer tenebrosa.- Virgo esta con ella-. Agrego, mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

-"espíritus celestiales", eso son ellos-. Dijo Zeref, sin entrar en detalles, el solo titulo les decía demasiado.

-HABITACIÓN DE LAS CHICAS-

Mira caminaba junto a Virgo y Aries, las chicas estaban algunas habitaciones alejadas de la ella.

-ohhh, Hime-sama-. Murmuro Virgo, viendo como Lucy temblaba ante esa frase y entrar rápidamente en su propia habitación.

-algún día me contaras sobre eso-. Advirtió la albina.

Todo era visto desde lejos por Minerva, que cada día era más feliz, no dejaba de llegar gente fuerte, sonrió de manera sádica.

-HABITACIÓN DE LOS CHICOS-

Zeref había entrado hecho una furia a la habitación de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué HACEN ESOS MONSTRUOS AQUÍ?-. Grito tratando de alcanzar a Natsu, pero siendo frenado por Gajeel y Loke.

-NO TE LO PERMITO-. Contesto Loke, ofendido.

-CONTESTA, MALDITA SEA… ELLOS SON PELIGROSOS-. Siguió el pelinegro.

-todos lo somos-. Susurro Happy.- mira por ejemplo a Loke… él es el líder de los espíritus celestiales-. Informo el pequeño peliceleste.- aun así tu aceptaste jugar en su contra… tus fuentes de información son una mierda-.

-es…imposible, Aquarios es la jefa-. Razono, arrancando risas burlonas.

-era… Loke es quien da las órdenes… supongo que eso deja en claro, con quienes juegas cierto, ONII-CHAN-. Termino escupiendo la última palabra.-las cosas cambiaron desde que nos abandonaste-. Lily se paro entre ambos Dragneel, evitando que Happy golpeara al mayor y sirviendo de escupo para que este no viera las lágrimas caer por el rostro del menor.

-vete Zeref, es lo mejor.- y así lo hizo, azotando la puerta.

-p-perdón-. Pidió limpiando sus lágrimas y alzando la cabeza.-no volverá a pasar-. Prometió.

-no importa… de todas formas, Aquarios-sempai dijo que ellos no intervendrían-. Contesto Lily, sin reflejar su clara preocupación.

-lo harán, no podrán resistirse, hay mucha gente divertida en este lugar-. Soltó Loke, muy seguro.

-es como estar en la sabana, gehe-. Gajeel se sentó al lado de Natsu y golpeo su hombro.

-tan divertido-. Dijo el pelirosa sonriendo.

000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. Por fin aparecieron los espíritus celestiales, ¿cual sera la razón de que Zeref y Lucy les tengan miedo? , no lo se ni yo!Y ese extraño accidente que dejo imposibilitados temporalmente a los profesores, cosas de la vida!

Gracias a **Tokitaba97 y Dobe pandita** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	13. Cara a cara

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, perdón!como el domingo fue le día de la madre, se me hizo imposible actualizar!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia,lemon.

000000000000000000000000000

-CARA A CARA -

Blanco, todos ellos quedaron en blanco total, al ver la puerta de su habitación ramos de flores. Erza arqueo una ceja, se agacho a recoger el gran ramo para después de leer la tarjeta voltear y pasárselas a la dueña.

-es para ti-. Dijo algo incrédula la Scarlet.

-¿para Juvia?-. La peliceleste las tomo y leyó la tarjeta, no había nombre ni poemas, solo su nombre, olio las Gardenia y sin dudas las arrojo dentro del basurero que estaba en el pasillo, las miro casi con asco y entro a su habitación, seguida de sus amigas que reían al ver lo echo.

Cerca apoyada en la pared, Ultear miraba con tristeza las pobres flores que había dejado allí para la chica. Pensó en su hermano y primo.

-HABITACIÓN DE LOS CHICOS-

Gray trataba de dormir, tenia fresco en su cabeza el mensaje de su prima.

-RECUERDO-

Conversaba tranquilamente con su padre, que le decía que debería irse a vivir con él en lugar de quedarse en el instituto, cuando su celular sonó, sin darle mucha importancia lo tomo y leyó el mensaje, lo bajo, abrió grande los ojos y volvió a leer, una y otra vez.

-Gray, ¿paso algo?-. Silver se veía inquieto por la expresión de sorpresa de su hijo.

-a Ultera le gusta Juvia… LA MUY JODIDA PERRA-. Grito furioso, marco el numero y espero a que dejara de sonar el tono.

-hol…

-TU REVENTADA GOLFA, ¿DESDE CUANDO MIERDA TE DEJO DE GUSTAR LA VERGA?, NO TE HAGAS LA INOCENTE CONMIGO, YO TE CONOZCO GOLOSA, SABES QUE TU Y EL PRECOZ DE LYON ME CHUPAS UN HUEVO, JUVIA SERA MÍA-. Y colgó sin esperar una respuesta.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la que acaba de hacer, miro a su padre, que lo observaba algo disgustado.

-menos mal que no insultaste a mi hermana, porque te hubiera ido muy mal.- dijo el hombre con un inusual tono serio.

-jamás insultaría a mi tía Ur-. Se defendió, su celular volvió a sonar, una llamada de Lyon.

-¿RECIBISTE EL MENSAJE?, ULTEAR SE VOLTEO, AHORA LE GUSTA LA TORTILLA aunque tiene buen gusto… NO ESO NO IMPORTA, LA MUY HIJA DE MI MADRE ME QUIERE ROBAR A MI BELLA JUVIA-. Gritaba el albino, Silver cada vez entendía menos.

-YA CALLATE LYON, SI RECIBE EL MENSAJE ¿Y QUE ES ESO DE "MI BELLA JUVIA"?, TE VOY A GOLPEAR MALDITO-. Contesto el Fullbuster menor.

-¿A QUIEN VAS A GOLPEAR TU MALDITO EXIVISIONISTA?-

-A TI, además la costumbre de desvestirme me la pego tu mamá y tu también la tienes-.

-es un buen punto, mejor no hablemos del tema… VOY A TU HABITACIÓN, QUIERO PARTIRTE LA CARA-

-ESTOY EN CASA DE SILVER-.

-AHHH, hola tío… VEN AHORA MISMO, MALDITO-.

-CLARO, IRÉ Y TE GOLPEARA MALDITO OJOS VISCOS-. Y Gray dio por terminada la conversación colgando, tomo su chaqueta y salió del lugar sin siquiera despedirse de su padre, que entre su sorpresa se preguntaba porque si viven en el mismo edificio su hijo y sobrino se llamaban por celular para citarse para poder golpearse, suspiro rendido.

Llegando a la velocidad de la luz, entrado a las habitaciones, visualizado a su primo y sin medir palabra se le había lanzado a golpearlo. Ambos se enroscaron de manera casi infantil, bajo la mirada perpleja de los demás.

-wuaaah , Gray, brazos de Natsu lo levantaron, apartándolo del cuerpo de su primo, mientras al albino lo sujetaba Gajeel.

Al notar ese detalle, decidió utilizar la información a su favor.

-TU MALDITO PERVERTIDO, ALEJA TUS MANOS DE JUVIA-. Grito, sintió como el agarre del pelirosa se aflojo y como la cara del pelinegro se desfiguraba hasta tener una que juraba total dolor.

-QUE MIERDAS QUIERAS HACERLE A JUVIA, BASTARDO, YO TE MATO-. Entonces Loke, Happy, Lily y varios más saltaron para salvar al pobre presidente del dormitorio.

Gray sonrió con algo de pena, "en la guerra como en el amor todo se vale, primito", pensó.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

Estaba tan cansado, que ni espero a sus amigos y se durmió.

…

Aquario fumaba con toda la tranquilidad sentada en los grandes jardines, esperando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Sintió la conocida voz, pero no se inmuto.

-ya no tienes esa voz chillona, aun así sigues siendo irritante-. Corrió su cuerpo unos centímetros, los suficientes para esquivar el punzante cuchillo que iba dirigido a su cabeza. Tomo el brazo y sin ejercer fuerza lo tiro para adelante, provocando que la chica quedara tirada sobre su pecho arriba del banco.

-maldita, mocosa, ¿Qué se supone que intentabas?-. Hablo burlona, levantando a Lucy de los cabellos y dejándola caer sin cuidado sobre el pasto, la miro desde arriba, casi con asco.- te falta una vida de entrenamiento, para ganarme-. Pisoteo su abdomen con fuerza y se giro.- mándela mis saludos a la fina y elegante Layla-. Dando una última aspirada a su cigarrillo se alejo del lugar, dejando a la menor tirada y adolorida, con el orgullo hecho trizas.

Desde una ventana, una pelirosa admiraba la obra de su superior, pero siendo casi imposible controlarse camino firme hasta la chica, se arrodillo en el suelo, apoyando su torso sobre el banco.

-ohhh, Hime-sama, ¿está usted herida?-. Pregunto, al ver las lagrimas rodar por las rojizas mejillas.

-Virgo-. Dijo, mirándola fijamente, la nombrada devolvió y mantuvo la mirada.

-dígame Hime-sama, ¿Qué se siente haber perdido tanto por un capricho?-. El veneno era obvio en la voz de la residen llegada.

-ustedes nunca entendieron… no es un capricho, YO AMO A ZEREF-. Contesto la Hearthfilia.

-usted no sabe que es el amor, si usted supiera que es el amor, no habría destruido la vida de tanta gente-. Se acerco hasta quedar frente a frente.- todos sufrimos por culpa de su supuesto amor… vivirá con eso, por el tiempo que viva-. Se levanto.- que dudo sea mucho-. Y se fue, por el miso camino que se había marchado la peliceleste minutos antes.

-CASA DE SILVER -

La puerta sonó, el hombre vio la hora, 22:38.

-¿Quién?-. Pregunto.

-yo, Silver-. La voz femenina, profunda y misteriosa, lo obligo a abrir la puerta y quedar perplejo al verla.- ¿me dejaras pasar?-.

-adelante… Libra-.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. Personalmente, la llamada entre Gray y Lyon me mato, es sacada de una que tuve con mi primo, así llena de amenazas y saludos a mi tía. Virgo ya lo dijo todo es culpa de Lucy y ¿porque carajos Libra conoce a Silver?

Gracias a **Dobe pandita y saphira101** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	14. Tantas palabras

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia,lemon.

000000000000000000000000000

-TANTAS PALABRAS-

La morena tomo asiento frente a él, con una taza de té entre sus manos, ninguno hablaba, solo se miraban.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-. Dijo Silver, harto de tanto misterio.

-trabajar-. Contesto libra, con simpleza.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?-.

-uno importante-.

-deja de contestarme de esa manera, me molesta, dime qué diablos buscas y vete de mi casa-. La fría voz de Fullbuster, hizo sonreír a la morena.

-¿te diviertes siendo profesor?-. Pregunto ella, con clara burla.

-no me cambies de tema-. Estaba comenzando a enojarse.

-no lo hago, esa es una de las razones por las que estamos aquí… nos costó volver a encontrarte, Absolute Zero-. La mujer dejo de lado la taza y lo miro fijamente.

-la idea era que no me encontraran… no me digas así, ya no respondo a ese nombre-. Se acomodo en la silla, devolviendo la mirada.

-nunca dejas de responder a un nombre, eres uno de nosotros, aunque hayas desertado-. Puso ambas manos sobre la mesa y descruzo las piernas.

-nunca fui uno de ustedes, jamás alcance el nivel de los "espíritus celestiales", apenas si era parte de "Tartaros"-. Contesto.

-lo dices como si sus integrantes fueran débiles, por favor SIlver, eras unos de los más fuertes y de buenas a primeras te marchaste… pero eso quedo en el pasado, los nuevos integrantes nos han superado por mucho, incluso el nuevo líder de los Espíritus en apenas un mocoso-. Soltó con total confianza y ocultando su frustración.

-¿de qué hablas, la líder ya no es Aquarios?-. Ignoro por completo la echada en cara de su deserción y se entrego a la curiosidad.

-no, Loke es el nuevo líder y lo tiene bien merecido-. Apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y se deleito con el rostro de sorpresa del hombre frente a ella.

-¿Loke?... ¿te refieres a mi alumno?-. La vio asentir.- ¿eso quiere decir que todos ellos?-. Una vez más la mujer asintió.

-son parte de Fairy Tail-. Confirmo.

La cabeza de Silver comenzó a trabajar a toda máquina para lograr encontrar un sentido a todo eso, si esos críos eran parte de aquella organización, eran fuertes, más que fuertes, mucho más, pero ¿Qué hacían en el instituto?, cuál era su objetivo. No pudo seguir concentrado en sus pensamientos, ya que por reflejo se tiro a suelo al notar el golpe directo que iba dirigido a su rostro.

Libra salto sobre la mesa y cayo parada y lista para patearlo, pero él empezó a rodar por el suelo esquivándola. Miro sorprendido como la mujer parada sobre unos tacos de no menos de 15 centímetros, pisaba con fuerza tratando de dañarlo, la tomo del tobillo, tirando para que cayera, pero ella hizo una media luna, quedando parada con las manos, una pierna en el aire y la otra siendo sostenida aun por Silver. Sintió un fuerte golpe en sus costillas, obligándolo a soltar el agarre, la morena dio la vuelta completa y lo miro desde arriba.

-estamos aquí para reclutar-. Le dijo, de inmediato el Fullbuster entendió, no iba a permitirlo.

De un salto se paro y tomo la postura de pelea, ella sonrió y se lanzo. Lo que siguió fue una ráfaga de golpes y esquivos de parte de ambos.

Por un momento Libra creyó tener la ventaja, pero no era así. De un momento a otro Silver la tenia contra la pared, apretando su mano contra su cuello de manera dura, cortando de a poco su respiración.

-no te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo, me importa muy poco que ustedes sean superiores, no dudare en asesinarlos si alguno se acerca a Gray-. Era tanta la fuerza con la que la ahorcaba, que le sorprendió que sonriera.

-èl se a-cer…cara s-ol-o-. Dijo con dificultad.

Furioso, la separa de la pared y le dio la cabeza contra la misma, hasta hacerla perder la conciencia.

Tomo el cuerpo como si de basura se tratara, abrió la puerta y la arrojo fuera sin cuidado alguno, clavando sus negros ojos en unos negros ojos a la distancia, volvió a entrar a su casa.

Minutos después Scorpio se acerco a Libra y la tomo entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado, viendo el mal herido cuerpo de su compañera, suspiro, realmente no deberían meterse con Absolute Zero, él más fuerte de las nueve puertas del demonio.

-AL OTRO DIA-

Aquario permanecía sentada, con las piernas dentro de la piscina y en traje de baño celeste, miro como sus alumnos jugaban dentro del agua.

Pensando en lo que le ocurrió a Libra, se preguntaba si Silver le había enseñado un poco de lo que sabía a su único hijo, de igual manera el rostro de Ur le venía a la mente, sus hijos también estaban allí. Suspiro tratando de entender lo que paso por la cabeza de los hermanos Fullbuster como para abandonarlo todo de la manera en que lo había hecho.

Fijo sus ojos en Gray, el mocoso era muy parecido a su padre.

Se sorprendió al ver como Natsu hablaba con él de manera tan natural, como si se conocieran desde siempre, también noto que todos los compañeros del pelirosa interactuaban con los amigos del Fullbuster, no se sorprendió de ver a Mavis junto a Zeref, ni la manera particular en la que Erza y Mira se acercaban a el rubio y el peliazul, Gajeel parecía mantener una entretenida charla con una chica bajita, pero que Loke estuviera cerca de Lucy no le gustaba, le indicaba que el peligro era tan inminente que ni ella podría evitarlo.

Volvió a suspirar, seguía sin entender las razones que los padres de ellos habían tenido, tal vez lo habían hecho para defender la vida de sus hijos, pero ninguno de los desertores tenía hijos en aquellos años.

-no lo sabremos nunca-. Comento Sagitario parado tras ella, leyendo su mente.

Sintió los verdes ojos de Natsu sobre ella, recorrió con la mirada la piscina, faltaba Cana.

-¿Dónde está Alberona?-. Pregunto, levantando la voz. Los alumnos la miraron como si no entendieran de lo que hablaba.

-ella fue al baño-. Contesto Juvia, a lo que la profesora asintió y volvió a sentarse, inquieta.

Segundos después Mira, Erza y Natsu salieron corriendo al baño seguido por los demás, ella los siguió.

Al entrar, el lugar era un desastre, agua por todas partes, los casilleros rotos y los cables colgando.

-CANA-. Grito Natsu, que temblaba levemente y corría las cosas a su paso, buscando a la castaña. De igual modo sus compañeros y los otros chicos que habían entrado con ellos.

La Alberona estaba apoyada en la pared en la última ducha, sentada esperaba a que sus amigos la encontraran.

-POR KAMI-SAMA, CANA!-. Laxus la tomo en brazos con mucho cuidado y la llevo con sus amigos.

-¿QUE SUCEDIÓ?-. Pregunto Sagitario.

-entre… ella estaba aquí, me ataco-. Y cerró los ojos.

Rápidamente fue llevaba a la enfermería.

Zeref se fijo en el lugar, había sangre, bastante, peor Cana no estaba tan herida, se pregunto cuando habría mejorado la chica.

-dime que no has tenido nada que ver-. La voz fría de Natsu, lo obligo a girar.

-no-. Afirmo, él no tenía nada que ver.

-entonces ahí alguien que se está interponiendo con nuestro juego-. Volvió a hablar el pelirosa.

00000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. Extraño, cierto, cada vez se va sabiendo mas sobre la historia, el tras fondo. Ademas aparecen personajes nuevos, la pregunta es ¿QUE CARAJO SE SUPONE QUE HACEN?, bueno acataron a Cana, puede ser el comienzo de una ¿tregua? (DEJA DE HACER SPOILER).

Gracias a **Lucydaisukinatsu y** **Dobe pandita** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	15. Todos vs todos

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

- _otra idioma-._

NOTA: (se arrodilla), PEEEEERDOOOON!, pero esta fecha (la de finales) me es tan complicado actualizar, no e tenido tiempo para absolutamente nada que no sea estudiar, ni he podido leer los fic que tanto amo. Recién hoy tuve un poco de tranquilidad (relativa) y me senté a escribir, agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón que Inspiración-san este de mi lado el día de hoy.

Por otra parte estoy tan contenta de que mi querida Yuritzi, allá actualizado después de casi 11 meses (espacio publicitario: CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO) y mas contenta aun que mi adorada Akane-chan17 allá subido dos nuevas historias geniales a las que voy a seguir mas que obvio (espacio publicitario: EL JOVEN AMO Y PROHIBIDO)

Sin mas a leer!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, lemon.

000000000000000000000000000

-TODOS VS TODOS-

Erza parecía un animal salvaje enjaulado, caminando de un lugar al otro, murmurando maldiciones. Mira la observaba, seria, al igual que todos, incluso Zeref y sus amigos estaban allí repensando las palabras de medico.

-no puedo hacer nada por ella, es cuestión de tiempo-. El hombre había terminado huyendo cuando un aura oscura rodeo a todos los presentes.

-a la mierda-. Natsu saco su móvil y marco un número.- Hola, la necesito urgente aquí… NO ME INTERESA TUS JODIDAS EXCUSAS, MANDALA AQUÍ AHORA!-. Cortó la llamada y se sentó, conteniendo toda su furia.

-no han encontrado nada, ni un mínimo rastro de un intruso-. Informo Silver, llegando junto a los chicos, que asintieron en silencio.

-no me sorprende, sea quien sea la persona esa, es un profesional-. Aquarios, camino con su típico porte serio y elegante, hasta en Fullbuster mayor.

-no entiendo, ¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí?, ella no es nada nuestro, Zeref vámonos-. Exigió Lucy, parándose y tomando de la mano a su prometido.

-ahhh, y después se quejan cuando dicen que las rubias son tontas, MUJER, tu eres la razón-. Se burlo Mavis, clavando sus verdes ojos, oscurecidos por la rabia.- Cana es alguien para él, es una importante amiga de la infancia-. Se paró de su asiento y camino lentamente, encarando a la rubia.- no sabes nada sobre la vida de tu "prometido"-. Agrego burlona.

-Mavis-. Advirtió Loke.

-¿y qué es lo que alguien como tu dice saber de él?-. Pregunto molesta Lucy, acortando mas la distancia.

-yo lo sé todo de él, sus gustos y disgustos, lo que piensa, reconozco sus tonos de voz, a las personas que son importantes en su vida, fechas exactas de momentos claves… su primer beso, su primera vez asiendo el amor-. Termino susurrando.- y lo sé porque estuve en cada uno de ello, porque soy una de esas personas y porque sus primeras veces me pertenecen -. Agrego, la furia se apodero de la Heartfilia, que sin pensarlo lanzo un golpe directo al rostro de la menor, que lo esquivo y lo devolvió en forma de patada.

Gajeel se levanto y tomo a Mavis, mientras Lucy era sujetada por Laxus.

-TU MALDITA LOLI, TE VOY A MATAR-. Grito la más alta.

-JAJAJAJA, QUIERO VERTE INTENTARLO, SILICONADA, ENTIÉNDELO, PATÉTICA FORMA DE VIDA, NO ERES NADA PARA ÉL, NOSOTROS SOMO SUS AMIGOS, AQUÍ ESTA SU FAMILIA-. Grito aun más fuerte Mavis, luchando por romper le agarre del pelinegro.- LA ÚNICA RAZÓN POR LA QUE ESTA CONTIGO-.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO-.

-ES PORQUE LO OBLIGARON, TU ERES UNA RESPONSABILIDAD, EL NO TE AMA…MIRAMEEEEEEE-. Aun gritando, Lucy levanto la vista y la clavo en la menor, que sonrió llena de burla.- el me ama a mi-.

Todo fue silencio, Laxus soltó a su amiga que cayó de rodillas a suelo, Gajeel soltó a la suya que se le acerco de a poco y con malicia.

-pobre criatura ingenua y patética desesperada por amor, rasgando, alimentándose de las migajas-. Acaricio la cabellera rubia, y tiro de ella obligándola a mirarla.- no importa que tu sea su futura esposa, el me ama y eso no cambiara, puedes tener un anillo en tu dedo, un papel firmado y sellado, su cuerpo, pero su corazón, tiene MI nombre-.

Un nuevo silencio, mucho más incomodo se creo, hasta que Erza, Mira y Juvia lo partieron a carcajadas.

-¿Zeref, no dirás nada al respecto?-. Pregunto Levy, ayudado a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

-rían todo lo que quiera, no es una amiga mía la que agoniza-. Soltó Lucy, ya de pie y con burla desbordando de su voz, desapareció por el pasillo, antes de que alguien la matara.

-muchachita tonta-. Se oyó una voz.-como si fuera a dejar morir a alguien, odio a los humanos, son tan asquerosos-. De la nada, una mujer mayor de largos cabello rosas se presento ante los jóvenes y sin más entro a la habitación.

-¿P-polyusica?-. Murmuro Loke, al verla.- ¿Cómo llego tan rápido?-.

-esa vieja bruja, debió presentir algo-. Susurro Sagitario, en ese momento los menores cayeron en cuenta de la presencia de sus profesores.

-sí que sabes descargar tensión Mavis-ebi.- Cáncer se forzaba a no sonreír por las palabras de la chica, y es que era increíble, como su apariencia dulce t frágil se rompía cuando abría la boca y soltaba todo ese veneno.

-emmm, ¿Quién era esa mujer?-. Curioseo Jellal, apenas cayendo en todo lo que había pasado.

-es una doctora muy buena, ahora todos retírense-. Ordeno Sagitario, firme.

-no, quiero saber qué pasó con Cana-. Se negó Natsu, acomodándose en su lugar.

-de acuerdo, tú te quedas el resto se va-. Aquarios era demasiado imponente como para desobedecerla, sin más todos se fueron de allí.

…

-Mavis-. La tomo de la muñeca y la miro de manera fría, ella sonrió de lado.- no debiste decir todas esas cosas-. Le recrimino.- Lucy es mi…

-prometida, ya lo sé, estaba allí contigo cuando tú jodida madre te lo dijo-. Interrumpió cansada del mismo discurso, y sabiendo lo que seguía se adelanto.-ahora es la parte en la que me dices que esto debe terminar, entonces yo te miro fijo y te contesto, no puedes dejarme, no podrás nunca Zeref-. Sonrió llena de amor y lo beso, para despedirse y seguir a sus amigos.

El pelinegro se quedo allí parado, viéndolos marcharse y no pudo evitar, querer correr tras ellos y desear que las cosas fueran como antes. La mano de Bacchus en su hombro lo trajo a la realidad.

-sabes, tal vez no seamos tus amigos de la infancia o tu familia, pero aun así somos lo que tienes ahora y puedes contar con nosotros-. Le sonrió el castaño, siendo respaldado por Laxus, Gray y Jellal, Zeref se sintió feliz por oírlo decir eso.

-por cierto, algún día vas a contarnos todo, ¿cierto?-. Pregunto Gray.

-cierto-. Afirmo el Dragneel.

-ESA NOCHE EN CADA DE SILVER-

Padre e hijo estaban esperando que su Ur y sus hijos llegaran, al parecer los mayores querían tener una charla familiar.

-Silver, no estoy de humor para esto ahora, estoy preocupado por Cana y quiero ir a verla, si no te molesta, después hazme un resumen-. Se levanto y camino directo a la puerta.

-te prohíbo juntarte con ellos… incluso he decidido cambiarte de escuela, tus primos y tu se irán de aquí-. Las palabra del mayor, congelaron a Gray, que volteo y lo miro fijo.

-no puedes hacer eso, ¿prohibirme ver a mis amigos? ¿Alejarme de ellos?... ¿ACASO ENLOQUECISTE?-. Grito sintiendo la rabia correr por sus venas.

-LO ESTOY HACIENDO POR TU BIEN, UR Y YO HEMOS SACRIFICADO MUCHAS COSAS POR QUE USTEDES ESTÉN A SALVO, COMO PARA TIRARLO TODO POR LA BORDA-. En ese momento Lyon y Ultear entraban junto a su madre por la puerta, habiendo oído todo, ambos se giraron a verla con clara duda en sus ojos.

-¿ALEJARME DE MIS AMIGOS ME HARÁ BIEN?-. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y haciendo oídos sordos a las preguntas de sus primos el menor de los Fullbaster, tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron.- no me iré a ninguna parte, ellos, mis amigos, algo me dice que debo estar con ellos ahora más que nunca-. Apretó su mano sobre su pecho con fuerza.

-NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HABLAS, GRAY, POR FAVOR, ESTO SERA UNA GUERRA-. Esta vez era Ur la que gritaba, sus hijos también lloraban, su sobrino lloraba, su hermano lloraba.

-con más razón tía, si hay una guerra que pelear, debo estar allí para cuidarlos-. El chico se fue seguido por sus primos.

Esa noche la familia Fullbuster derramo lágrimas como nunca y los mayores decidieron que era hora de contarles la verdad.

-EN ALGÚN LUGAR-

Una peliverde se arrastraba por la pared dejando un rastro de sangre en su caminar. Al llegar a la gran puerta, la abrió sin tocar y se desplomo en el suelo.

-oh, creo que Cana le dio buena pelea-. Dijo una hermosa rubia, viendo a su colega inconsciente y con múltiples heridas tirada luchando por respirar.

-qué horror, manchara la alfombra-. Agrego una pelirosa, bebiendo de su taza de té. -llévatela y que la curen, quiero saber todo lo ocurrido-.

Un hombre alto de piel morena asintió y tomo a la chica con delicadeza para salir de allí, dejando a las dos mujeres mirando la puerta, sin expresión alguna.

-hay que decirles a los sirvientes que limpien la sangre-. Volvió a hablar la pelirosa, la rubia asintió, se miraron y bebieron de su tasa al mismo tiempo.

000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi ¿que les pareció?, personalmente AMO A MAVIS y no tengo nada en contra de Lucy, pero ella siempre es la buenita humillada y blablabla, bueno en mi fic no, ella es una maldita obsesiva (inserte risa malvada). Al parecer Silver y Ur (por si no quedo claro, en este fic son hermanos) decidieron contarles las verdad a sus hijos, pero ¿que verdad?.

Les tengo un reto, si alguien adivina quienes son los personajes del final(mínimo 2), le dedico el próximo cap, es mas... les dedico un one-shot de la pareja que deseen (es como una recompensa por lo mucho que tarde en actualizar).

Gracias a **Dobe pandita, saphira101, Tobitaka97,y Anilegnadragneel** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	16. El porque de las cosas

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

- _otra idioma-._

NOTA: (se arrodilla), PEEEEERDOOOON!,pero tengo una buena noticia, oficialmente termine las clases, razón por la cual volveré a subir cap semanales (se acabo el estudio, pero queda el trabajo). Estoy contenta de poder decir, que si Inspiracion-san llega mas seguido, podría subir dos cap por semana.

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, lemon.

000000000000000000000000000

-EL PORQUE DE LAS COSAS-

Cerrando los ojos podía ver aun el rostro de cientos de personas pidiendo piedad.

Corriendo, veía a los costados buscándola, no muy lejos estaba ella. Al posar sus ojos en la pelipurpura, ella le devolvió la mirada. Asintieron, aceleraron el paso y se metieron en la zona de riesgo.

Bala, bala, golpe, golpe.

Por fin en la oficina, teclearon los códigos, descargaron lo que necesitaban, salieron.

Bala, bala, golpe, golpe.

Estaban fuera. Volvieron a correr.

Entre los rostros, algunos conocidos, aliados, asentimiento. Rostros desconocidos, enemigo, bala.

Zona segura.

Se dejan caer, algunos vienen y atienden sus heridas, ninguno dice nada, le da la información a su superior. Se deja caer contra la pared, suspiro cansado.

-onii-chan-. Su dulce voz lo saca de sus pensamientos.-no puedo mover mi pierna derecha, ayúdame a caminar-. Le sonríe.

-claro, pero tendrás que apoyarte sobre mi hombro izquierdo, al derecho lo tengo desgarrado-. Sonríe.

Como pueden se levantan, con sus cuerpos hecho pedazos, deseando por fin morir se dirigen a la habitación que comparten, en aquel viejo edificio que utilizan de refugio.

-ven aquí, déjame sacarte estos harapos, te ayudare a asearte-. Amable y sonriente como siempre, hace lo que dijo, el no emite solo alguno.-termine-. La observa de re ojo, se quita sus sucias ropas y comienza a limpiar su cuerpo, decide ayudarla.

Ahora, están medianamente limpios, tirados en el suelo, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Pero no, sus piernas aun laten por la firma en la que corrieron, los gritos retumban en sus oídos y la sensación de la espesa sangre salpicando sus rostros, no ayudan.

-esto nunca acabara, seremos mercenarios siempre-. Suelta, respira profundo.

-nosotros elegimos esto, onii-chan-. Responde ella y lo abraza.-aunque me gustaría que acabara.

…

Estaban allí de pie, cuando el nuevo Maestro asumió, acabando con el terror de su predecesor, ve reflejado en el rostro de sus compañeros, la esperanza.

Ciertamente, las cosas mejoraron. Ya no eran mercenarios.

…

-hemos decido retirarnos-. Ambos estaban sentados, frente al maestro.

-eso no puede hacerse, te retiras cuando mueres-. Les recordó el hombre, seriamente.- o desapareces-. Una leve sonrisa, les dio la esperanza y el empujón que les faltaba.-les encomiendo esta misión de alto riesgo-. Les dio una carpeta aparecida de la nada y ordeno que se retiraran.

…

La misión estaba cumplida, ellos desaparecidos.

…

-¿hace cuantos años dejamos de llamarnos así?-. Pregunto ella, burlona, viendo el nombre en el documento entre sus manos.-nuestro padre deben estar revolcándose en su tumba-. Lo miro.

-sin dudas odiaría que utilicemos en apellido de mamá, el muy maldito-. Rio divertido.

Ese día volvieron a ser personas que habían dejado atrás. Volvieron a ser Silver y Ur Fullbuster.

-CASA DE SILVER-

Ur miraba a su hermano con dolor en sus ojos.

-onii-chan, no podemos evitar que ellos tomen sus decisiones-. Le dijo, Silver la miro fijo.

-si ellos se involucran en esto, no podrán salir, serán como nosotros-. Contesto, con voz quebrada.

-nosotros no tuvimos opción, nuestro padre nos obligo…ellos lo hacen porque así lo desean, por el bien de sus amigos-. Se acerco, convencida de que sus palabras, ayudarían a su hermano.

-no enterrare a mi hijo Ur, me niego, a llevar flores a una tumba, ni la de él ni la de mis sobrinos-. Sin poder contener las lagrimas, se dejo invadir por el dolor de la idea.-ya, enterramos a seres amados, por culpa de nuestro pasado-. Le recordó, pensando en su cuñado y su amada esposa.

-deberías tener más confianza en tu hijo, la confianza que yo tengo en los míos… son fuertes, Silver, ellos son nuestros hijos, no los vencerán fácilmente.- sonrió, de la misma forma que sonrió cuando su padre los abandono en un campo de entrenamiento, sonrió de la misma forma que había sonreído cada vez que curaban sus múltiples heridas, de la misma forma que lo había echo cuando notaba que no podía conciliar el sueño, de la misma forma en la que sonrió cuando fueron libres, cuando conoció a su esposo, cuando le presento a Mika, cuando fue madre, cuando fue tía, de la misma maravillosa forma que sonreía, para demostrarle que todo estaría bien, que ella estaba allí para él. Sonrió y se aferro a su hermana, dándole la razón, abrazándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-HABITACIÓN DE LOS CHICOS-

Zeref salió de la ducha y sin esperar a sus amigos fue a su habitación. Se dejo caer sobre el colchón, tanteo su mesa de luz y saco de ella una cajetilla de cigarrillos, los miro por un segundo antes de prender uno y llevarlo a su boca inspirando, cerró los ojos y se dejo invadir por la nicotina.

-creí que habías dejado de fumar-. La voz de Laxus, no sonaba con reproche, si no con preocupación.

-es un buen vicio para la tensión-. Respondió, sin girar a mirarlo.

-ningún vicio es bueno-. Recalco Jellal, sentándose en su cama.

-¿el porno tampoco?-. Pregunto el Dragneel burlón.

-el porno es vida y salud-. Contesto Bacchus, haciendo reír a todos.

De pronto Gray entro azotando la puerta y miro fijo a Zeref.

-cuéntamelo todo-. Exigió tratando de sonar calmado.

Todos los miraron extrañados, pidiendo una explicación silenciosa.

-mi padre y tía Ur quieren cambiarnos de escuela, llevarnos lejos-. Les conto, haciendo que sus amigos entraran en pánico de inmediato, comenzaron a negarse rotundamente la idea de que se fuera.- nosotros nos negamos, pero Silver dijo que una guerra comenzara pronto y que debemos irnos, porque sería peligroso-. Termino, dejándolos en silencio.

-eso puede ser verdad, tal vez lo mejor sería que todos se marcharan lo más lejos posible-. Aconsejo Zeref con voz neutral, los demás lo miraron sorprendidos y con el corazón dado vuelta.

-se lo dije a mi padre y te lo digo a ti, si hay una guerra que pelear me quedare para cuidar de ustedes, son mis amigos y abandonarlos no es una opción, ahora abre la jodida boca-. Se sentó en el suelo y miro a su amigo fijo, los demás lo imitaron.

-parecen pequeños que están por oír un cuento-. Soltó Zeref, divertido ante la imagen de sus amigos.

-¿alguien quiere pochoclos?-. Dijo sarcástico Bacchus, con una misteriosa botella de jugo.

-HOSPITAL-

Cana no despertaría, en los próximos días según le habían dicho los médicos. Pero eso no significaba que ellos fueran a irse.

Estaban seguros que quienes lo habían atacado, volverían a intentarlo, razón por la que debían estar alertas.

-tengo sueño-. Aviso Wendy, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Happy.

-vayan a dormir-. Ordeno Natsu.- Gajeel ve con Lily y Happy, Juvia ve con Charlie y Wendy, duerman, Loke busca a Aries y Virgo, Erza, Mira y yo nos quedaremos, Mavis averigua quien fue-. Tras las palabras del pelirosa, todos asintieron y se retiraron a cumplir sus encargos.

-Natsu, este lugar no puede ser utilizado como campo de batalla-. Advirtió Mira, viendo a sus amigos marcharse.

-lo sé-. Contesto.

-esto no es solo por nosotros, creo que irán por todos-. Erza tomo un sorbo de su café y negó con la cabeza.- deberíamos hablarlo con el maestro-. Sugirió, dirigiendo su mirada a su líder, este asintió, razón por la cual, la pelirroja tomo su celular y marco un número de memoria.

0000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi ¿que les pareció?. Aquí un poco del pasado de los hermanos Fullbuster, como un vistazo rapido. ¿que cren que les contara Zeref a sus amigos? y ¿quien sera el maestro?.

Sobre el reto, varias personas acertaron sobre uno de los personajes, en efecto al rubia era Dimaria, pero solo uno. Como pista para retos futuros les digo, que los buenos y malos del manga, están mezclados, por lo que cualquiera puede ser el enemigo en mi historia!

Gracias a **Escandalosa** **, saphira101,Dobe pandita, guest y Anilegnadragneel** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	17. Origenes

os personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: les pido mil y un disculpas, pero cada vez que me sentaba a escribir Inspiracion-san me daba un golpe y gritaba "NOOOO". Espero disfruten este cap (estoy algo oxidada)

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia, lemon.

00000000000000000000000000

-ORIGENES-

"Cuando era niño jugaba con un pequeño pelirosa, pasaba el día entero junto a él, yo era mayor que el por 2 meses. Si cierro los ojos aun puedo vernos corriendo por el jardín con aviones de papel mal hechos.

No recuero con exactitud, cuando se nos sumo un pequeño peliceste.

Al poco tiempo comenzamos el primario y allí la conocí, una pequeña de largos cabellos rubios, nunca más me separe de ella.

Con el tiempo conocí a los demás, en aquellos tiempos pensaba que nada nos separaría, que equivocado estaba".

Zefer se quedo callado, mirando la nada, sus amigos esperaban una respuesta sincera y el ya no deseaba mentirles, respiro profundo.

-estoy haciendo todo esto muy confuso… debo explicárselos del principio, tratare de no irme por las ramas-.

"el matrimonio de mis padre fue una orden de mis abuelos, ellos lo arreglaron para traer beneficios a las familias, pero mi padre jamás la amo, él no sentía ni el más remoto cariño por mi madre, en cambio ella tenía una devoción enferma por él.

Mi padre estaba enamorada de otra mujer, ella era divina, educada, divertida, buena…la amante de mi padre, no…su amor era la madre de Natsu y Happy… yo pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo con ella y mis hermanos cuando era un niño, a mi madre tenía intereses de otro tipo, yo nunca fui uno de ellos, yo era la manera de retener a mi padre.

Siempre supe de mi parentesco con Natsu y Happy, era realmente feliz de tener hermanos como ellos con quienes jugar.

Al entrar a la primaria conocí a Mavis, yo era tímido y reservado y ella alegre y sociable, de inmediato se tiro sobre mí, allí conocí el amor, recuerdo claramente que ese día le dije a mi padre, ahora comprendo lo que sientes por Clara.

A los 8 años, mi padre comenzó a entrenarnos en diferentes artes marciales… con el tiempo esas enseñanzas se incrementaron hasta incluir, lucha con armas corto/punzantes, armas de fuego, conducción y programas de inteligencia.

Entramos oficialmente en una organización privada encargada diversas actividades, entre las cuales estaba la infiltración y el asesinato…nuestro padre era uno de los lideres"

Miro el rostro de sus amigos, todos ellos tenían los ojos muy abiertos, pero no lo habían interrumpido, siguió.

"a los 10 nos presentaron con un grupo de niños que serian parte de nuestro mismo equipo, ellas era Erza, Mira y Mavis. Nosotros éramos el grupo 3, el grupo 1 eran Gajeel, Juvia, Cana y otros dos chicos, en grupo 2 era integrado por Loke, Virgo, Aries, Piscis y…Lucy. Dos años después Happy, Charlie, Wendy, Gemi y Mini formaron el grupo 4.

Al principio teníamos misiones fáciles, cosas pequeñas y sin importancia, mientras más experiencia ganábamos las misiones ganaban mayor peso. En una de ellas los compañeros de Juvia y Cana murieron, mientras Gajeel resulto herido de gravedad, incorporaron a Lily en su grupo, aunque era de la edad de Happy era un genio."

-allí conociste a Lucy-. Afirmo Laxus, el pelinegro asintió.- con razón nunca responde como se conocieron…sigue-.

"los grupos no interactúan entre ellos a no ser que trabajen juntos, mi grupo jamás trabajo con el de Lucy, aun así ella me conoció en una colaboración de inteligencia que hice con ellos, desde ese momento ella se convirtió en una sombra acosadora…

Un día cualquiera, estamos con Mavis en mi casa, en la que vivía con mi padre, cuando mi madre apareció, ella entro y mando a hacer mis maletas, me informo que me había comprometido con una chica de muy buena clase social y que no aceptaba quejas de mi parte, yo reclame que eso no era posible y dije que no me iría, que quería quedarme con mis hermanos y mi padre. Ella volteo hecho una furia y me golpe, gritándome que yo era hijo único, que era el único hijo que ella había parido, luego sonrió y me dijo que le importaba nada la vida de los bastardos de mi padre y que no me gastara en buscar su protección, porque él y su mujer habían muerto.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Mavis, nunca más supe nada ni de mis hermanos ni de mis amigos, termine siendo amoldado a la forma que mi madre deseaba, comprometido con Lucy y obligado a olvidar todo lo que había vivido…de eso han pasado 3 años".

-viejo, eso es una mierda-. Soltó Bacchus.

-la organización de la que hablas ¿se llama Tártaros?-. Pregunto Gray.

-no, "Tártaros" es una de sus ramas, junto con "Espíritus celestiales"-.

-¿los sensei nuevos?-. Jellal no cabía de la impresión.

-exacto, ellos son miembros, Loke es el líder de esa rama, Natsu lidera al grupo A, que es el grupo más fuerte… todos los nuevos son miembros activos de la organización Fairy Tail, que es liderada por… Makarov Dreyar-. Laxus sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones.

0000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi ¿que les parecio?, cortito pero con muchas informacion!

Agradezco a **Escandalosy y Anilegnadragneel** ,por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

También gracias por la paciencia!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


End file.
